


Say Something

by scrubsrocks11



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrubsrocks11/pseuds/scrubsrocks11
Summary: Say something...anything. What tangled webs we weave, are all the lies worth it? Sophie receives a shock from her past, that is entangled with Kate...but how? What about Rana, where does she fit in? #KANA #SIOPHIE **All owned by ITV**





	1. Chapter 1

"Well here we are"

"Tell me why we are here again?"

"I know why I am here, I have family here, and I've been away too long. The question is, why are you here?"

The blond didn't reply, why was she back here? She couldn't think of anyone that would actually be glad she was back. "Because you offered me a job." She responded with a smirk.

"A career my dear, a career I offered you. I wouldn't let you come back to here for just a job." God knows how this happened the older brunette wondered. Coming back did make sense, she had missed her family. But bringing the younger girl with her? That was another matter, but she believed in kindred spirits and the two of them were certainly a formidable team.

"LinkedIn has a lot to answer for."

"That it does. And I spy another brunette from this family you are very fond of." With a wave of her hand and a big smile she took off.

"Not funny! Not funny at all!" With no choice but to follow the blonde followed along behind her friend, sporting a light blush on her cheeks.

"KATE! Oh, I have missed you. And Michelle, bloody hell the whole gang is here!" The brunette ran towards the other dark-haired women who was waving and screeching loudly.

"CARLA!" They both chorused at the same time, smothering their sister in a tight hug. Of course, Michelle wasn't actually her sister, but Carla loved her like one.

"It has been too long since I saw your miserable mug." Michelle laughed, but stopped when she noticed who was stood a little behind Carla.

"Oh yeah it has been what, six weeks since I saw you in Ibiza. But you only came for the weekend as you wanted to get back to Robert." Carla singsong Roberts name to tease her.

Michelle still hadn't taken her eyes off the blonde behind them. It couldn't be her, could it? No, she must just need to get her eyes checked.

"Dad and Aidan are going to be so made up that you are back for the wedding." Kate was thrilled Carla was back where she belonged, with her family.

"Come over here, daft fool. Not like you to go all shy, you know everyone anyway." Carla gestured her travel companion to join them. "I know Kate is very happy to see you."

"Hey, how are you Michelle?" The blonde almost whispered, whilst there had been no bad blood between them, it was still a face from her past. Before Michelle could answer she was pulled into a hug by Kate.

"I am so happy that the job worked out for you, bringing you bad to Manchester. Finally, I will have a decent wing woman."

"I thought you just wanted her to be your woman Kate?" Carla snorted amused at embarrassing her sister so easily.

Are my eyes seeing who I think I am seeing? Michelle was still too stunned to move. "This is who you are going into business with, the great prodigy you kept banging on about?"

"Yes, Michelle, this is exactly who you think you are seeing. If you think I can be a bitch in the boardroom you should see this one in action." Carla pulled her friend forward, worried that this was a mistake, that coming back wasn't going to work out for both of them.

"Michelle you look like a goldfish with your mouth open like that." Kate spun round to Carla. "Being my woman? You should know me by now Carla, I only go for brunettes." Kate babbled trying to and disperse some of the awkwardness, moving closer to her friend. "That has just confirmed why we kept our fling between us."

"As much fun as it would be to have Carla issuing death threats to me if I hurt you, then wanting to know why we didn't work out. I am very happy to keep it between us, and we worked out very quickly we would suck as a couple. "They both burst out laughing remember the holiday together in Ibiza. "Michelle, I am sorry…" How do you offer condolences to someone you haven't seen for 6 years?

"Come here you." Michelle didn't want to talk about Ruairi, she carried him in her heart with her always. Whilst she couldn't quite believe she was back, she pulled her old friend in a hug. "Welcome back, it is lovely to see you."

"We could have just got a cab you know, save you coming out to collect us." Carla linked arms with Michelle as they headed towards the car park.

"No chance, but get ready for Kate's driving, and don't say a word about the car."

"Jesus Christ! A pink Land Rover! You expect me to get into that thing?" Carla exclaimed seeing Eva's choice of car.

"I know, but you didn't exactly give us much notice, and Aidan's car would be too small." Kate explained putting the luggage into the boot. "I was thinking, drop the cases off and then to the Rovers?" To say she was excited was an understatement, Kate couldn't wait to see her Dad and Aidan's faces.

"Sounds like a plan to me. You'll get sick of me soon enough Michelle, how lucky the flat opposite you and Robert became available." Carla smiled knowing full well how the flat came to be available, now she was back she wanted to be as close as possible to Michelle.

___________________

"Just throw your bags into the second bedroom." Carla shouted over, the flat was perfect she thought, with plenty of space for both of them.

"I'm just going to stay here, unpack and get settled. Give you time with everyone." The blonde replied heading back into her bedroom.

Carla leaned on the doorframe taking in her friend's behaviour. "I know there are some people you would rather put off seeing, but treat it like a plaster, just rip it off in one go." Carla's heart went out to the girl knowing this wasn't easy for her. "If you don't come I will get Kate battered and send her over here. We both know how annoying she is, so stick some lipstick on, and let's get going." Carla's tone didn't leave a lot of room for negotiation.

"Finally?" Kate shouted as Carla appeared in the Rovers. Johnny and Aidan were both stood with their back to the door, completely unaware of Carla's arrival. Before Carla could make herself known, someone else ruined her surprise.

Sophie was frozen to the spot. "Sian?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie was frozen to the spot. "Sian?"

"Bugger." Sian muttered under her breath. Trust Sophie Webster to ruin Carla's surprise, taking a deep breath she walked over. "Hi Sophie, how have you been?"

"What, what, what are you doing here?" Sophie spluttered, still in complete disbelieve that her ex-fiancé was stood in front of her.

"It is a pub Soph, so I'd imagine she is wanting a drink." Rosie laughed pulling Sian into a big hug. "But seriously babes what are you doing here?"

"Well, I am back, due to work opportunity." Sian responded doing her best to ignore the eye contact that Sophie was desperately trying to make with her.

"Oh wow, how long for?" Rosie asked generally interested and knowing that Sophie still appeared to be in shock.

"It is permanent role working with me." Carla answered before Sian had the chance. "Sian will be heading up the NB division at Underworld working with me."

"Urgh what did you do to deserve that. Carla is horrible to work for." Rosie wasn't impressed.

"Could that have been Rosie because you tried to blackmail me, with a little video you took?" Carla appeared next to Sian worried that the Webster's where swamping her.

"What video? Was I in it?" Rosie tried to act dumb, knowing full well what video Carla was talking about. "I can't imagine I would video anyone but myself, I mean look at this face." Carla deepened her stare towards Rosie.

"Come on Sian, I am sure you can catch up with these two another time." Carla pulled Sian back over towards the Connor's throwing a glare over her shoulder as if to warn the Webster sisters to piss off. Sophie was still dumbstruck and hadn't said a word.

"I can't believe you are here, why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Johnny Connor asked whilst pulling his daughter into a hug. Aidan seemed just as delighted she was back.

"It's probably a bit late for Eva and Jenny to work you into the wedding, but I am sure…"

"Let me stop you their little brother, my days of ugly bridesmaid dresses are long behind me. So, don't even think about it." Carla playfully warned. "Anyway, I would like you to meet the newest member of our Underworld family, Sian Powers."

"It is great to meet you Mr Connor and Aidan." Sian offered her hand, not knowing how to address the men, so tried to wing it.

"Hang on, why did my Dad get called Mr Connor and I am just Aidan. I prefer to be called Mr Connor as well." Sian was visibly embarrassed, Kate jumped in.

"Shut up Aidan. They are just Aidan and Johnny. Ignore anything else they say to you." Kate put her arm around her blonde friend trying to make her less nervous, even she could feel Sophie's eyes staring straight over at them.

"Is this Imogen girl you are seeing joining us tonight Kate? I would like to meet her, and of course scare her." Carla did her best evil laugh.

"Hang on here. I don't know about the rest of you, but how the hell have you and Sian become friends?" Michelle asked, dying to know since she picked them up from the airport.

"Once I left Weatherfield I moved back to Southport for a while and carried on with college. I got good enough grades to get me into university so headed south to London Metropolitan Uni. I got my degree in Business Management and Marketing. From there I applied and got a graduate role at AIG in London in their communications department. As part of my graduate role, the top 5% of performers got to work for 3 months abroad. Basically, I ended up in LA." Sian didn't think she had ever said so much at one time.

"And thanks to Sian being so nosy and looking me up on LinkedIn I got in contact. It's not often you come across a lot of people from Manchester in LA. We got chatting and would meet for drinks. We stayed in touch and linked back up once we were both in London." Carla filled in the rest.

"I'm sorry it all just seems a little odd, and since when have you been on LinkedIn?" Michelle asked looking directly at Carla.

"Michelle, it is 2017. Anyone with half a brain is on LinkedIn. Anyway, once we were both back in London Sian kept complaining about the terrible housemates she had. So, I suggested she just move in with me. Flash forward 6 months and here we are." There nothing more annoying to Carla having to justify her decisions.

"How would you know Sian was looking you up on LinkedIn, and why did you look Carla up to begin with?" Michelle questioned this time at Sian.

"If you have LinkedIn Premium it tells you who has looked at your profile. That is how Carla knew I was looking at hers. Why did I look her up? We had some connections in common, so I just had a nosy. Not really expecting Carla to then get in contact." Sian knew hers and Carla's friendship would be questioned, it was weird, but for some reason they just clicked. Carla was like the older sister she never had, as for what Carla saw in her, she didn't entirely know, but she was grateful for it.

"Johnny, Aidan after your weddings I would like to sit down and have a chat about the new part of the business. Right that is enough shop talk for tonight. Tonight, is about you two gentlemen getting married. Toyah, champagne and keep it coming."

Kate had tuned out of the explanation about Sian and Carla, she was checking her phone to see if Imogen was going to join them tonight. They were getting along well, it was nothing serious, Kate was still hurt about the way Rana had been behaving. The only conclusion that made sense, was that Rana was homophobic. "Do you want another drink?" Kate asked Sian refilling her glass.

"Yes, I am beginning to wonder if it was a mistake, you know coming back. First the fun run in with Sophie and Rosie, and then the Spanish inquisition from Michelle. It's not like there is anything to bring me back here really." Sian looked over to Sophie, to her past, had they really been in love enough to get married, it felt like a million years ago.

"Sophie stop staring, you look like the desperate ex." Rosie wouldn't say it, but she was concerned how Sian's return would affect Sophie. "You two are ancient history, you broke up what six years ago? I mean you were more interested in Amber than Sian before you were due to get married. That was a huge mistake though Soph, I mean Sian or Amber, what were you thinking?" Rosie saw the look of thunder on Sophie's face. "You have been out with loads of girls since Sian. Well, two other girls, three I guess if you include you kissing Kate. That's not the point, the point is that you are well over her. I would suggest that you start getting under someone at some point though."

"Thanks for the trip down memory lane Rosie. Anyway, it isn't a competition as to how many girlfriends one or other of us has had. It is just a shock after all this time to see Sian." God, I sound pathetic, two other girls since Sian, but there was Maddie, no one could replace Maddie.

"I bet Sian has shagged her way around." Rosie laughed.

"Why? Why would you think and say that? Am I a lesser person because I haven't put it about like you and Sian?" Sophie didn't realise she had risen her voice so much, half the pub was now starring at her, including Sian. "I think I should go." Sophie excused herself and left the pub.

Sian could feel all eyes on her, nice to know that without spending any time together Sophie had decided that she was a tart. Who the hell did she think she was. Sian made eye contact with Rosie and the two shared a smile.

"Imogen isn't going to make it." Kate put her phone away, as there was now no reason to keep checking it.

"Probably for the best, at least she can't get bored listening to all the old family stories. I'm putting my money on about half an hour before they start looking at Johnny." Michelle smiled giving a Kate a one-armed hug.

Kate noticed Rana as the bar. "I'm so sorry, I really am. Zeedan said you had called round. I promise I am not homophobic in any way. Please Kate you have to believe me." Kate looked at her friend, she seemed genuine.

"I didn't think you were either, but your behaviour tells me otherwise. I've experienced the dirty looks and the whispers to last me a lifetime. I didn't expect them to come from a friend." Kate really didn't think Rana was like that, Imogen on the other hand was convinced she was homophobic. "How about you get me a drink and we move on." Kate smiled trying to reassure Rana.

"Thanks Kate, I promise nothing like that will ever happen again. I promise." Rana turned to the bar to order a bottle of red wine. "And who is this? I don't think we have met before?" She asked in the direction of Sian.

"Hi, I am Sian. And you must be Rana? I have heard a lot about you." Sian offered her hand over, she couldn't help but notice the narrowing of Rana's eyes towards her.

Rana knew who Sian was, but Kate hadn't said how gorgeous she was. "Yes, of course, I know who you are now. I have also heard a lot about you too, seems Kate likes to talk." Rana smiled after letting go of Sian's hand.

Sian saw the lingering look that Rana gave towards Kate, maybe there was something more to Rana disliking Imogen than meets the eye. Sian was very proud of her gaydar, and it was definitely pinging now. Sian smirked at Kate being so oblivious, it reminded her of when she first started dating. "That she does, hopefully I will be able to gate-crash your nights out. Kate needs a decent wing woman as her gaydar is shocking." Sian wanted to make it clear there was no romantic relationship between her and Kate.

Rana couldn't help but feel a sense of relief knowing that Sian and Kate were just friends. "She is with Imogen at the moment, so not sure she requires your services at the moment."

"I get the feeling from Kate that it isn't anything serious. I've not met Imogen, but she seems a bit full on for my liking." Perhaps if Sian became more of an ally to Rana it might help keep the arguments to a minimum between her Kate and Imogen.


	3. Chapter 3

Sian was stood to the side of the dance floor, surprised any wedding had taken place after the lies and scamming that had been going on was revealed. Who knew Eva could come up with such a plan, and as for Maria, well some people just don't change.

"I would just like to thank everyone for coming today, it means a lot. Whilst this wasn't quite the day I had planned, I still have to thank Eva for marrying me. I know I have hurt you a lot, but I do truly and deeply love you. I hope we can build this marriage from the ground up. Cheers!" Aidan rose his glass up to meet Eva's and for everyone else to join in.

"I'll take the mic thanks son. I will echo Aidan's words about it not quite being the day we all had planned. But if it has taught me something, it is that, when you love someone in its truest form, there isn't anything you can't work your way through. So, lets raise toast to my beautiful Mrs Connor and another new Mrs Connor, cheers!" Johnny smiled over to Carla and raising his glass at his daughter, delighted that she was here.

Kate stood up ready to give her speech, worried about it fitting the mood of the room. "As the best person, I have to come out with some tails about Aidan embarrassing himself. He did go through bizarre wannabe boyband phase, convinced he could rival Justin Timberlake in NSYNC. I think he even went as far as auditioning on X Factor one year." Kate paused as Carla had told her to. "Our Aidan has never lacked confidence, he organised three dates in one day. When he was caught out, he told our Mum, that there was too much demand for the The Aidan, so he had no choice but to have three dates a day. I'll like to add he was ten at the time."

Having a quick gulp of her drink Kate carried on. "There is someone special to us all missing today, and that is our wonderful Mum. I know she is looking down on us today and would be so very proud of you Aidan. But she did ask that I have a word with you about the ridiculously tight suits you keep wearing." Aidan and Kate had discussed mentioning their Mum and decided a quick mention would be enough, as she would be in their own thoughts all day. One last bit to go Kate thought, then I can really relax.

"I do have one last story to share. I came home in tears one day, telling him that our cousin Liam's mate Chris and I had a fall out. Aidan sat me down and explained that sometimes matters of the heart aren't always fair, and that I would meet another nice lad soon enough. I gave him a funny look and explained that Chris had discovered me and his girlfriend Kelly kissing." Kate looked for Carla who was nodding for her to carry on.

"Once Aidan's eyebrows had recovered he asked me if I was gay, I quietly nodded not sure how he would react. He hugged me saying he loved me, that he didn't care, but I really should get, better taste in women. I am not sure you will ever know how much your acceptance meant to me that day. So please raise your glasses to my amazing big brother Aidan and my new sister in law Eva."

As the applause rang out Kate could feel her mobile phone buzzing again in her pocket, it had been buzzing near constant the last half an hour. "Excuse me, I'm just going to chat to Sian." The brunette moved away from the head table towards her friend.

"Kate that was bloody brilliant! You did so well, of course having assistant speech writers helped." Carla hugged her younger sister knowing she was dreading the speeches, but knew she well prepared with her, Sian's and Rana's help.

"Thanks Carla, I just need to sort something." Kate again moved away trying to get some space and check her phone, her eyes bulging at the twenty-three missed calls from Imogen and another one from the reception at the hotel. "Unbelievable!" she hissed after listening to the voicemails and making her way to reception.

"Oh, you have finally remembered me then. I have been waiting here for forty-five minutes." Imogen glared angrily at her girlfriend. Kate still hadn't replied too shocked to know how to respond.

"It is my brother's wedding day. I think I have more pressing matters to be dealing with, other than catering to your needs. What's wrong?" Kate was fuming but trying not to start a scene.

"I am here for the evening do. You could have least taken one of my calls to let me know what time to arrive."

"I was giving a speech at my brother's wedding. How are you not getting what I am saying? You kept calling when I was literately giving my speech. What should I have said, hang on just got to take this call?" Kate was rubbing at her temples feeling a headache fast approaching.

"At least this wedding is done. I may as well come in now, I am sure there will be some spare dessert going." Imogen moved closer to Kate taking her hand.

"Imogen I am really sorry, but there has been some kind of mix up. I didn't invite you to come to the evening do." Kate tried to put some distance between the two of them, but Imogen wasn't letting go.

"I heard you invite Rana in the pub a few weeks back, so I assumed you meant me as well."

"I am so sorry; the invite was only meant for Rana. I think it is moving things a little too fast to have you as my plus one here just yet." Kate tried a little laugh to lighten the mood.

"Why would you invite a friend that can't even accept your sexuality?" Imogen wasn't doing well keeping her composure. "How can you call someone who doesn't accept you, all of you as a friend?"

Sian had met Imogen yesterday, she had the hand shake of a cold fish, and completely blanked her. That was until she found out she was also gay, Imogen may as well have peed over Kate to make sure Sian knew she was hers. "Kate, here you are. I wanted to buy a drink to say well done on your speech." Sian nodded in Imogen's direction to let her know she had seen her.

Kate hadn't even noticed Sian arrive, but was thankful she was here now. "Imogen can we talk tomorrow or something?"

"Fine, I want to get a date out of you to meet my parents. So, you can buy me lunch tomorrow to make up for today." Storm Imogen had been contained for now, until Kate opened her mouth again.

"Meet your parents, Imogen you are moving way too fast for me. I thought you knew I didn't want anything serious?" Something that started as a fun fling was turning into everything but fun.

"We have been seeing each other for a few weeks, surely that makes us girlfriends? And usually girlfriends meet each other's parents?" Imogen appeared to be completely clueless to the very plain signals Kate had been giving her.

"No Imogen, we aren't girlfriends, and I don't want to meet your parents. I am sorry if you thought this was more." Kate had reached out to touch Imogen's shoulder.

"Great, this is just great. Don't bother about tomorrow Kate, in fact never bother me again." Imogen spun on her heel leaving Kate feeling very relieved.

Rana was delighted when Kate invited her to come along to the evening do, Alya was no longer able to attend, so Kate asked Rana along.

"The coast is clear now. You can help yourself." Imogen almost spats at Rana.

"To what?" Just who I needed to see, Rana cursed her bad timing.

"I had an ex like you. So much in denial that she had to treat me like a complete bitch the first 6 months that I knew her."

"Denial of what?"

"You fancy Kate." Imogen sneered.

"What?"

"You caused trouble for us from the off. Jealous! Well, good luck with her."

Rana leaned in closer. "I do not fancy Kate, your drunk."

"No, but I am about to be, your welcome to her." Imogen walked away leaving a stunned Rana behind her.

"You okay, you look like you've just seen a ghost." Sophie asked Rana on her way to the toilets.

"Sorry, yeah I'm fine." Did Imogen have a point, had she been jealous all along?

"Rana you made it." Kate smiled seeing her friend. "Finally, a friendly face, not someone that wants to kill me."

"I assume you are talking about Imogen? She near knocked me over outside." Rana was still trying to process what Imogen has said to her.

"You okay, you seem a little dazed?" The brunette asked her concerned.

"Yes, I am fine. How about some shots?" Rana changed the subject.

"You had me at sh..." Kate laughed at her own joke wrapping her arms around Rana to steer her to bar where Sian was already waiting.

"Shots?" Rana asked Sian, extending the invitation to Rosie and Sophie who were also at the bar.

"Not for me thanks." Sophie replied realising Sian was there.

"Stop being such a bore Sophie, we never have any fun anymore." Rosie was pushing a shot in the direction of her sister.

"I think the last time I saw you do a shot Sophie was at your 17th birthday party. I remember Sally wasn't very happy." Sian laughed raising her shot.

"Yeah I remember the year before when Rosie tried to make my birthday more exciting by inviting a drag king." Sophie was laughing now.

"You two were such god botherers someone had to inject some fun." Rosie replied. "I am surprised you haven't bumped into each other at church yet?"

"Church isn't really my thing anymore." Sian admitted.

Sophie was and wasn't surprised at the same time. Whilst her faith had remained very important to her, she knew a lot of people had turned their back on religion. "What do they say, never discuss politics and religion, so cheers?"

"More shots please." Rana was trying to get the bartenders attention.

"Are you on a mission tonight? Or just trying to catch up?" Kate giggled into her champagne waiting for the next shot to come.

"Both I guess." Rana winked at Kate.

____________________

"You see, I see, that I see." Rosie stopped wondering what it was that she was seeing.

"I know what you mean. I see that sometimes too. You see, it isn't always what we think we see, but what we don't see. See." Rana was drunk, she could tell with the utter nonsense she was sprouting.

"See you know what I am seeing. I don't always see what I should see. I wish I could see what I am supposed to see." Rosie was trying to get more shots for them, they had never left the bar.

"What if someone else tells you that they can see, what you didn't see? So now all you can think about is what that someone else told they saw, for you to see." Rana asked her current drinking partner, Sophie long ago leaving them to it.

"I would say life is too short not to see what you should see. We should all see more." Rosie knocked back another shot.

"Have you not left the bar yet?" Kate asked appearing back at the bar. "I'm just popping to the loo. I'll have another shot on my return. No Sambuca for me, we are no longer friends!"

"I see." Rana replied, causing Rosie to howl with laughter.

"Yes, you finally see. I told you, you would see." Rosie shared.

Full of drunken bravado Rana followed Kate towards the toilets. "Just see, act on the seeing." Rana was chanting to herself, building her confidence.

"Hey, I thought you were still seeing things with Rosie." Kate asked Rana, as she fixed her hair and lipstick.

"Rosie is a lot more intelligent than you think, and she is so right about the seeing." Rana had a serious look on her face.

"Are you sure you are okay Rana, you seem to have something on your mind. Are you worried about getting pregnant? Is everything okay with you and Zeedan?"

Rana stared at her friend, leaning forward a little, taking on Kate's searching eyes. Just a few more inches and their lips would be touching. Kate wasn't breaking eye contact or moving away.

"Here you are, I can see you?" Rosie near screamed barging in on the girls, breaking whatever spell they had been under.

"Jesus Rosie, you scared the shit out of me." Kate jumped back, surely, she had misread the signals, Rana wasn't about to kiss her, was she?

"Come on, let's get another shot and hit the dance floor." Rana grabbed Kate's hand. "I'll see you, at the bar." Giving a high five to Rosie on the way out.

"I am not sure those two tequilas were a good idea." Rana mumbled spitting out the lemon.

"I'm not aware that tequila is ever a good idea." Sian winced as her throat burned. "Right ladies it is time to hit the dance floor."

Whenever at a wedding it always reminded Sian of Sophie. At eighteen was she really going to be married, to the only girlfriend she ever had. Would they have made it work? Or, would it have crashed and burnt like nearly all marriages do. "You are looking deep in thought there Sian." Carla commented next to her friend.

"Just thinking about my almost wedding to Sophie, I guess wondering what if."

"Trust me as someone that has been married four times, what ifs are a waste of time. Bloody hell four times, that makes me sound either like a total man-eater or a sad lonely woman that can't hold onto a man." Carla half laughed but was serious at the same time.

"Or as some that does whatever the fuck she wants, and doesn't bow to convention?" Sian raised a smile to her new boss.

"Touché, touché, I suppose we better dance, isn't that what people do at weddings."

"Stop staring Sophie, it is making you look desperate." Rosie smacked her sister on the back of her head. "I thought you were well over Sian, you are back to looking like your fifteen-year-old self again."

"Ow!"

"I mean it Sophie, don't go back to Siophie wonderland."

"First of all, I am over Sian. And what the hell is Siophie?"

"It was my portmanteau for you both, like TomKat or Brangelina."

Sophie looked her sister wide eyed at her even knowing what the word portmanteau meant, let alone using it in a sentence and in the correct context. "Oh, ha-ha Rosie, Sian was my first love, well my first for a lot of things."

"Soph, I know this is difficult, but everyone has a first love. Do you not remember Craig and me, when I went through my goth phase and was going to run away to Berlin with him? I am sure it would be strange for me to see Craig again. But I know I would have no feelings for him, I know you say you are over Sian, but are you really?"

Sophie hated it when her sister was right, watching Kate with Sian on the dance floor, she knew she was jealous. I mean who dances with their friend like that? "That's if they are friends at all?"

"Oh, Come Soph, just snap out of it."

"Talking to yourself, isn't that either a sign of madness, or having drunk too much?" Rana smiled as she approached the brunette.

"Both probably, do you think there is anything going on between Sian and Kate. They look very close."

Rana could feel the pangs of jealousy looking at the friends dancing. "I think they had a fling in Ibiza, but that was about it."

"A fling, I wouldn't have thought that Sian was the type to have a fling." Sophie muttered.

"People can change a lot in six years Sophie, I imagine both you and Sian are very different people now." Leaving her with her own thoughts she joined everyone else on the dance floor.

_______________

"I don't think I am ever drinking again." Kate sulked into her coffee at Roy's Rolls.

"Why did we do so many shots? I had to sleep with one foot on the floor, just to try and stop the room spinning." Sian shared, feeling rough herself.

"That is why this lady no longer does shots. Stick to one drink, do not mix. Then you can be smug like me." Carla gave an extremely annoying smug smile. "Have you heard anything from Imogen this morning?"

"No, and I can't say I am upset. Does that make me a bad person?" Kate worried. "I don't understand why she thought we were so serious, I obviously need to work on my communication skills."

"As a friend, full disclosure, you were never going to work out. You were both looking for something very different from each other." Sian replied pouring another sugar into her coffee.

"Hey, you look how I feel." Kate smiled a Rana who had just walked in the door.

"Thanks, nothing like your mate making you feel better." Rana plonked herself down to join them. "I feel like I want to die, like a polar bear came into my room and tap-danced all night on my head." She leaned her head on Kate looking for some comfort. "Zeedan of course has no sympathy."

"How has it been seeing Sophie since you got back?" Carla directed her question at Sian. "I know you said last night it was all a bit weird."

Sian rested her head on her hand and scrunched her face. "The problem is that, Sophie was my whole life when I was in Weatherfield. She was my best friend, my girlfriend, I lived with her. She was everything to me. So, I can't help but constantly think about her at the moment. Everything reminds me of her."

"Do you still have feelings for her." Kate had come back with four coffees for the table.

"No, once I am more settled in I will be fine, and this time I will have my own friends, my own home. It will be very different for me."

"You are giving Beverly Hills 90210 a run for its money with all this 'teen' drama." Carla rolled her eyes. "I am off to find more mature company, see if Michelle wants to head into town for a bit."

"What the hell is Beverly Hills 90210?" Sian asked with a confused face.

"Brandon or Dylan mean anything to you? It was huge in the 90's." Carla had stood up ready to leave.

"I wasn't born until 93, so I have zero idea what you are talking about."

"Do you know what, shut up. Being all smug in your 20's, I'm sure you already seem ancient to some kids today."

"Okay, bye grandma." Sian called after Carla snorting in amusement.

"I don't know how you get away with some of the comments you do." Kate smiled. "I surprised she didn't smack on the back of the head."

________________

It was about a week since the wedding, and Carla had made her presence well known back at the factory. Alya was far from happy having two more people squeezed in the office, at least Eva had been demoted back to the factory floor. At Carla's suggestion, well demand Jenny was also out of the office. It was a cosy five some all happy together, Sian snorted at her own irony at the last week of hell.

"Mrs Connor, I thought you and Sian were going to be working in a separate office of your own." Alya asked whilst making about the tenth cup of coffee for everyone.

"It's Ms Powers to you Alya, and I like being close to Aidan who is working on existing business, and Johnny when he pops his head in. Not that I have to answer to you, how are you getting on with that design I asked for?" Carla hated being in this cramped office, but it was the best they could work with at the moment, and whilst she couldn't stand Alya, there was no doubting her talent.

"Sian is fine with me." Sian smiled over to Alya knowing Carla was only saying that to wind her up. A text had pinged on her phone, it was from Sophie.

"Who is that from?" Carla asked without even looking up from the spreadsheet she was concentrating on.

"A text."

"I know that, but who is it from?"

"None of your business, I am entitled to a private life you know." Sian pulled a face after reading the text, not knowing how to reply.

"Spit it out, you know you are going to tell me later anyway." Carla looked over.

"It is a text from Sophie, asking if I want to meet her in the Bistro later for dinner." Sian was scratching at the back of her head.

"Well, well, it was only a matter of time until Sophie made contact. Is it a date?" Carla was now sat on the edge of Sian's desk.

Ping another message came through, again from Sophie. "Just as friends, she left that off the first text." Sian didn't think it was a good idea but at least it would get the awkward glances out of the way, she had been back nearly two weeks now. "I think I am going to go. Sophie and I were friends before."

"You mean before you fell in love with her, moved in, and almost married the girl. I can't see one reason why you couldn't just snap back to being friends."

"Sian and Kate managed to go back to being friends." Alya helpfully shared, then saw Sian doing a slicing motion across her neck as Carla's head spun round to Alya.

"What?" Carla asked in a less than friendly tone.

"It was ages ago Carla. We had a bit of fun, and that was it." Sian tried to reason.

"Fun? You think my little sister is just for fun?"

"No, no, no, but I can't think how else to describe it." Sian stuttered out. "OUCH!" Carla smacked Sian on the back of the head.

"The walls weren't as thick at that villa as you and Kate seemed to think. And you are both shit at sneaking around. But don't ever refer to my sister as a bit of fun again. Okay."

"You knew, all this time you knew. Were you ever going to let us know you knew?" Sian asked rubbing at her head after Carla smacked her.

"So, Carla knew, and I knew, but you didn't know she knew. But Kate doesn't know that you know?" Alya tried to clarify.

"This is sounding like an episode of friends. I'm going before any more revelations are shared." Sian started gathering her things, having already replied yes to Sophie she wanted to go home and have a nice shower before going out.

"Aw you are you getting ready for your date with Sophie. Sian and Sophie sitting in a tre G." Carla sang as Sian showed her middle finger whilst walking out, bumping straight into Kate.

"Hey, where are you off to in such a hurry, I was going to see if you wanted to meet in the Rovers later?" Kate asked, not missing the howling laughter from the office.

"No, no I don't, I have something to take care of." Sian continued walking out the door.

"What is up with her? And what is so funny?" Kate sat in the seat Sian had just vacated.

"Sian has a date with Sophie tonight?" Carla watched in amusement as Kate's eyebrows flew upwards.

"What?"

"She is joking, Sophie invited Sian out for dinner just as friends. Sian thought it was a good idea to stop the awkwardness that kept happening when they bumped into each other." Alya helpful as ever shared.

"Don't suppose you fancy meeting in the Rovers later?" Kate looked hopefully at both Carla and Alya.

"I've got a date with Luke tonight, sorry."

"And I have a date with a nice bottle of red wine and Ryan Gosling in La La Land."

"Come on, it's a Friday night, and my first one off in weeks. Please…." Kate was trying to emotionally blackmail one of them. "Please, I will even pay the cab fare, I need a wing woman."

"How did it go from drinks in the Rovers to going into town? Ask Sian." Carla waved her hand as she left the office to get a coffee off Roy.

"I thought Sian was meeting Sophie for dinner?" Kate asked confused.

"She is, but maybe it won't take too long, and Sian could still head into town with you. Or better yet ask Rana, I know she will be at a loose end as Zeedan is working." Alya shared helpfully.

"Alright thanks." Kate smiled as she left the office, things had been a little weird with Rana of late. Kate couldn't put her finger on it, but since the wedding it felt like they were holding eye contact a little too long, and their hugs felt a little more intimate. Kate shook her head, realising her own mind had run away her.

______________

"Hi." Rana smiled greeting Kate in the Rovers. "I won't take it to heart that I was your fourth choice."

"Hi, you were never my fourth choice. I just thought you might be doing something with Zeedan, but then Alya reminded me he is working tonight." Kate handed Rana a glass of red wine as they moved over to a booth.

"So, what is the plan tonight? Are we staying here, or do you want to head into town?" Rana hoped the wine would calm down her nerves, she felt like she was on a first date, as much as she tried to reason with herself, it was clear she had more than friendly feelings towards Kate.

"I had hoped to go into town, since the fiasco with Imogen, I haven't really been into town."

"Don't they say the best way to get over someone is to get under someone new?" Rana wiggled her eyebrows.

"That depends if you are a top or a bottom." Kate fired back causing Rana to near choke on her wine, Kate gently rubbed her friends back. It didn't go unnoticed by Rana that Kate left her hand gently resting on her lower back.

"Into town it is then, after the week I have had I could do with letting my hair down a bit." Kate's hand was still on her back, she couldn't help but notice what a calming affects it was having on her.

"I think the bus is in twenty minutes, so time for another quick one?"

"Hang on, Alya told me you were making offers of paying for taxis earlier, so I'd suggest you give Street Cars a call." Rana tilted her head, challenging her friend.

_____________

Sian had no idea why she was so nervous meeting Sophie, and why she had put so much effort into her appearance. She was a woman of the world now, not the confused little sixteen-year-old she was.

"Wow, someone is wanting to make an impression." Carla wolf whistled.

"Is it too much, I wanted to make it look like I had made an effort, but not too much to make it look like I want to be more than friends. Because I don't want to be, more than friend I mean, but I would like for us to be friends, just friends."

"Sian stop babbling, this is just Sophie. Breathe, you look great I was just teasing."

"Why are you such a bitch, ugh you had me all worried."

"I just can't help myself sometimes." Carla smiled pouring herself a glass of wine and ready to settle on the sofa.

"Hi." Sophie nervously greeted Sian as she arrived in the bistro.

"Hi."

"Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah, I think I'll get a glass of wine."

"We could share a bottle?" Sophie suggested, hoping it would calm her nerves a little.

"Since when did you drink wine?" Sian was shocked, Sophie rarely drank from what she remembered.

"Sian, I do a lot of things now that you don't know of." Sophie snapped back.

"Fine, I apologise." Sian huffed back crossing her arms.

"I tried to stay your friend, you know I did, perhaps if you had bothered to keep in touch you would know I now drink wine?"

"Are you joking? Why would I stay your friend? You made me believe you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me! And then legged it from the altar, STILL making me think we had a future together. Only to then admit you cheated on me with Amber. I lost everything in the space of a couple of hours. So, excuse me Sophie if I didn't reply to your offers of friendship?" Sian was shocked at her own anger bubbling up.

"You always did have problems letting things go, I would have hoped you would have matured by now." Sophie was trying to get Daniels attention, she was in desperate need of a glass of wine now.

"Me, mature, that's rich. There is a big wide world out there Sophie, maybe you should experience it one day. Or are you too busy cleaning windows?"

"Ladies what can I get you both to drink?" Daniel asked politely.

"Just a bottle of the house white please." Sophie replied with a fake smile.

"Actually, I would prefer red, so just get me a large glass of the Malbec please." Sian glared over to Sophie.

"Do you want to change yours to a glass as well Sophie?" Daniel checked.

"No, I will stick with the bottle thank you." Sophie refused to back down. "For your information Sian, I spent three months with Rosie in Miami actually."

"Wow, well done Sophie. So, you came back here from Miami and did what?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but I had some money problems and needed a job fast. Window cleaning pays better thank you think. We can't all be some snobby degree holding office lackey."

"I am not getting at you being a window cleaner, you know I am not like that. I just thought you might have been doing something else with your life, you could be anything you want to be." Sian softened deciding to ignore the swipe about her degree.

"Seems like that to me, what have you done since you left here? Other than becoming Carla's current project."

"Sophie, surprisingly I didn't come here to argue with you. So, if you can keep your snide remarks to yourself. Once I left here I had to move back to Southport for a while and carried on with college. I got good enough grades to get me into university, so I went to London. I got my degree and got a job at AIG in London, as part of my graduate role, I got to work for 3 months abroad. So, I went to LA." Daniel had finally arrived with the wine and Sian took a big gulp.

"Good for you, you always wanted to be Ms Big Shot. We would never have worked out anyway, you always thought you were better than me, better than here. It wasn't till I met Maddie that I realised that I never loved you, not really. Maddie never put me down." Sophie regretted the comment as soon as it came out.

"That's it, I am out of here. I thought you wanted to try being friends but there is obviously too much bad blood between us." Sian went to grab her coat.

"That's it run away, it is what you have always done." Sophie snapped.

"Me, run away! That's rich coming from you, I was never anything but honest with you. If anything, you were the one that ran, you ran away from me. I gave up everything for you, and then I lost everything, you were the one that ran out on our relationship not me. I forgave you for changing your mind about getting married and wanted us to stay together. You tell me Sophie, am I really the one that always runs?"

"You really haven't got over me, have you? Why are you churning up stuff from five year ago?"

"I have no idea. But you can forget about us being friends." This time Sian did grab her coat and leave.

"That was quite the performance." Daniel remarked.

"Oh, shut up Daniel." Sophie was still fuming as she finished off her glass of wine.

___________

"Kate did you call for a taxi? Rana asked realising their one drink had turned into three. At this rate she would be too drunk to make it into town.

"Yes, Steve said it'll only be another ten minutes." Kate smiled over at Rana, again with the held gaze.

"Why did I think we could be friends!" Sian flew into the Rovers fuming and came over to Kate and Rana. "Who does she think she is, accusing me of looking down on her!"

"I take it that dinner didn't go well." Kate shrugged her shoulders at Rana.

"And that I am the one that runs away. Seriously what twisted world does she live in." Sian was talking to herself, not even acknowledging Kate and Rana, just babbling on. "That comment about Maddie was way below the belt, way. She didn't really love me. BULLSHIT! What a FUCKING LOAD OF BULLSHIT!"

"Oi! Language Sian, we don't tolerate that kind of language." Toyah shouted from across the bar.

Kate mouthed sorry over in Toyah's direction. "Maybe we should get you home, then you can shout and swear all you like."

"No, I won't let her ruin her night. You guys are off into town, right?" Rana and Kate nodded. "I'll come with you guys, burn off some steam."

"Taxi for Kate." Steve shouted into the pub.

"Sian is really going for it tonight." Rana commented watching Sian knock back another shot.

"I did ask her about Sophie a few weeks ago, she said she was well over her. She seemed genuine, maybe it's easier said than done to get over your first love."

"Who was your first love then?" Rana was interested to hear the answer.

"I don't know, I mean, I thought I was in love before. But looking back now I don't think I was. I guess I am still waiting for my taste of real love."

"Hang on weren't you engaged to Caz? You must have loved her?" Rana raised her eyebrows.

"I thought I was, but towards the end with the lies and her behaviour I realised I never really knew her at all, so how could I have loved her." Kate again held eye contact with Rana. "Is Zee your first true love?"

"I don't know."

"What? Come on you married him, and he is such a great guy."

"I know, I know, I just…. forget about it yeah." Rana hated how loose lipped alcohol made her.

"Why are you two stuck here at the bar? Come on Kate it's time to dance?" Sian grabbed Kate's hand before she could protest.

"I'll mind the drinks then." Rana muttered asking for another glass of wine.

Kate had been dancing for a couple of songs when she felt someone press up against her, hands moving quickly to her hips. Kate didn't know who it was and wasn't really in the mood to pull tonight. "Oh Sian?"

"Hey." Sian smiled leaning into Kate now that she had turned around to face her.

"What are you doing?" Kate pulled Sian's hands away from her.

"What we both want." Sian continued making the moves on Kate, trying to kiss her neck.

"No, Sian I don't want this, we are just friends." Kate again tried to detangle herself.

"Come on, we both know it'll be good, just for old times' sake."

"Sian, I mean it. I said no." Kate pushed Sian away this time going back to the bar. "Rana where are you going?"

"If you'd told me I was going to be a third wheel tonight I wouldn't have bothered coming out!"

"What? No, Rana please, if anything Sian is the third wheel." Kate reached for her hand pulling the brunette in closer to her, and into the now abandoned VIP area.

"You sure? You and Sian looked to be almost fucking on the dance floor a minute ago."

"Yes, I promise I have no interest in Sian. We are just friends. Nothing more." Kate suddenly wondered why she was explaining herself. "Why would it matter if I was fucking Sian?"

"It wouldn't, of course it wouldn't matter to me. Don't be so ridiculous." Rana was flustered and drunk, and needed to get away from Kate, now.

"Am I missing something?" Kate asked still holding onto her friend's hand, noticing the lack of distance between them. Full of jealousy and alcohol Rana closed the distance and kissed Kate.


	4. Chapter 4

After Rana kissed Kate, she pushed her away, shock was written all over her face. What surprised her even more was that Kate leaned back in and kissed Rana.

"Kate I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"No, you shouldn't have." Kate winced thinking about what just happened, Rana was married to one of her friends.

"Let's find Sian and head home." Kate stormed off in search of Sian. "Their she is, with her tongue down someone's throat." The comment wasn't lost on Rana as she sheepishly looked at Kate.

"Sian its' time to go home." Rana put her hand on the blonde's shoulder to get her attention.

"Not now, the night is just getting interesting." Sian slurred, somehow even more drunk than she was before.

"Come on Power's I think you've had enough interesting things happening tonight." Kate lifted Sian by the arm, she managed to flag down a taxi easily enough and the three of them squeezed into the back seat together.

"As you didn't pull, and you stopped me. My offer from earlier still stands." Sian whispered to Kate as she put her hand on Kate's thigh making her intentions clear.

"Sian, I said no, and I meant it." Kate replied in a sharp tone, lifting her friends hand off her thigh.

"Come on Kate, it has been a while." Sian tried again, this time kissing Kate's neck at the same time.

"She said NO!" Rana shouted shoving Sian away from Kate.

"What business is it of yours?" Sian rubbed at her head after she had hit it against the window.

"Sian, please, I know you are going to regret this morning. Just listen to me when I say no and try and sleep some of it off now." Kate rested her arm round the blonde's shoulder pulling her in, so she could sleep. "What was that? Are you jealous Rana?"

"No, she was just annoying me, not taking no for an answer."

"Fine." Kate knew Rana was lying, and just wanted to get home.

"Whoever is on the other side of this door, better have a bloody good reason for waking me up at 3am!" Carla shouted through the door, as she opened it Sian fell in with a note attached to her. 'Needs water and paracetamol before bed, love Kate'

"Carrrrrrrrrrrrrrla, what are you doing here?" Sian crawled in the door on her hands and knees.

"Sian, you are home. Go to bed."

"I loff you Carrrrrrrrrrrla, you know that? I luff yoooooou. Not liked I luffed Sophpie. But my friend Carrrrrrrrrrrla you puff me tooooooo?"

"Sian, I swear if you don't shut up and go to bed now, I will not only not puff you anymore. Now move."

"Carrrrrrrrrla why don't yooooou luff me? Sop-hie doesn't, Kaaaaate didn't want me. No one luffed Sian."

"Sian of course I love you, now please crawl into bed and I will get you some water and paracetamol." Carla rolled her eyes wondering what had got into Sian, and what Kate had to do with this all. "Kate, I know you are there, you are dead tomorrow." Carla shouted down the hall before closing the door.

"What the hell is all this noise?" Robert opened the door to his flat looking out. "Kate? Rana? What are you doing?" He noticed them hiding around the corner.

"Nothing sorry boss, see you tomorrow." Kate saluted Robert as she and Rana made a run for it.

"Oh my god, I really think Carla might kill you tomorrow." Rana laughed as they arrived outside Kate's flat.

"Kill me? She is going to skin me alive and then pour salt over me, and then kill me!" Kate laughed at her own exaggeration. "Do you want to come up. I think we need to talk."

"I don't think that's a good idea, do you?" Rana looked at the ground. "I should get back to Zee."

"It would give us a chance to talk. I can't get my head around it. What were you thinking?"

"Fine." Following Kate up the stairs.  
__________

"Yes, she is here, not looking in a good state mind. Okay, bye. That was your husband, apparently you didn't come home last night." Alya raised her eyebrows at her sister in law on the sofa.

"Seems not." Rana rubbed at her temples cursing the alcohol she consumed last night.

"That good a night then? Its times like these I love not drinking. Coffee?"

"Yes, please." She rubbed at her head knowing her headache was just going to get worse.

"You still haven't answered my question. Why were you asleep on the sofa?"

"I don't really know."

Kate heard Alya starting to grill Rana about last night, she padded into the living room, still in her jammies, which Rana thought were adorable.

"Rana was just explaining to me about why she was asleep on our sofa. What did you get up to last night? Any gossip for me?" Alya smiled looking at the friends.

Rana looked straight to Kate. "Why is everyone so talkative, can we not just sit quietly?" she snapped.

"No gossip, we did have a very drunk Sian to care off. I think we were just chatting about that. Rana fell asleep on the sofa, so I left her. Sorry." Kate apologised.

"Don't say sorry, Rana is one of the crabbiest people in the morning. She should have a sign saying will bite, give me coffee."

"Oh, shut up." Rana grumbled as the buzzer went to the flat.

"Sure, come on up." Alya answered giving Rana and Kate a coffee each.

"Kate there you are." Carla smiled brightly. "You owe me breakfast after that stunt you pulled last night. Sian spent most of the night hugging the porcelain bowl."

"Yeah sorry about that, but I kind of have plans already this morning." Kate pulled a sorry face at Carla then looking to Rana.

"I don't care. I will see you at Roy's in ten minutes." With that Carla turned on her heel and left.

"It's not as if I don't see enough of that woman at work, now she is appearing in my flat at 9am on a Saturday morning." Alya complained.

"Hey that's my sister you are talking about." Kate glared over, not happy at her flatmates comments.

"Sorry, it's just that she isn't easy to work with." Alya sheepishly headed back her bedroom.

"So much for us getting to talk this morning." Rana hissed annoyed.

"I know, how about we meet at lunch, we can talk then?" Kate sipped at her coffee joining her friend on the sofa, offering a smile.

"I just…. I should go." Rana was flustered seeing Kate this morning, and worried what Kate would say, how she felt? At the moment she didn't seem angry which was something. "I'll see you later."

_____________

"Finally, my baby sister has blessed me with her presence." Carla smiled as Kate sat opposite her.

"Do you need to be so damn chirpy."

"I would be chirpier if you didn't throw Sian in the door for me to have to look after."

"Sorry about that, but I knew you would nag me if I waited for you to answer the door." Kate grateful took the coffee Roy handed to her.

"If I may, you don't look your usual buoyant self-Kate."

"That is because someone was out on the town last night Royston."

"Oh, that would explain it. I have never understood why they call it out on the town. If we are wanting to grammatically correct one would say they have been out into town." Roy was about to continue when Carla butted in.

"Can we have two full English please Roy? Thank you." Carla turned her attention back to her sister. "What happened between you and Sian last night, she was babbling on about how you didn't want her, and no one loves her?"

"Sian and her big drunk mouth, basically she made a move on me twice. I turned her down both times, we are friends, that's' it." Kate making a note of another talk she would be having today.

"Why was she so upset about Sophie, I thought they went out for dinner together?"

"I don't know all the details but, it sounds like they spent most of the time arguing with Sian storming off." Kate was starting to feel a little better with two coffees in her.

"That would make sense, can't wait for the latest instalment of the teenage romance of Sian and Sophie. Anyway, did you meet anyone last night?"

Kate could feel her cheeks tinge red at the thought of Rana and the kiss they shared. "No, I was just hanging out with Rana, watching Sian getting drunk." Kate looked straight down to her coffee knowing she is a horrible liar.

"Why the coy answer, lack of eye contact? You are a terrible liar, spill, who is she?" Carla loved teasing her sister about her love life.

"I am not some woman eater. I can go out and not pull." She fiddled with her napkin hoping that she had got away with her lies.

"I know you are lying to me, but I will wait until you want to talk about her. You know there will be no judgement from me. Ah good timing Roy, my grilling of Kate has just finished."

__________

Rana got an ear full off a worried Zeedan when she got home. Her head was banging and the last thing she needed was an argument, after apologising for the third time she snapped at Zeedan to get over it and was now trying to pull herself together in the shower.

"I'm just heading out for a bit." Rana tried to fake that it nothing important she was heading out to do, trying to ignore the fact her heart was beating out of her chest.

"What? You aren't that long home. I thought we could spend some time together before I have to work tonight." Zeedan questioned looking at his wife.

"I won't be long, I promise. An hour tops, then I will be all yours." As if she didn't feel quite bad enough as it was, she kissed Zeedan on the cheek and left. Rana hurried to the Bistro where she had arranged to meet Kate.

"Hi."

"Hi." Rana felt shy towards Kate all of a sudden not knowing what to say.

"I thought you might need hair of the dog, so I got us both a wine." Kate smiled, hoping to put Rana a little more at ease.

"So"

"So"

"I'm so sorry about last night Kate, I don't know what got into me." Rana took a big gulp of wine.

"Are you gay?"

"No, god no, not that there is anything wrong with being gay."

"Bisexual?"

"Sssshh, no, I just know I have feelings for you. Feelings that aren't just friendly. But I know nothing can happen." Rana gulped again at her wine, trying her best to stop the tears she could feel coming.

"I don't understand, have you ever had feelings for a girl before? It just seems to have come from nowhere." Kate was still trying to wrap her head around last night.

"Can you keep your voice down please, you know how people are round here. I don't know what to tell you Kate. I just know I can't stop thinking about you, and I last night, well I guess I was fuelled on alcohol."

Kate took a deep breath and looked at her friend, she could see the tears and how upset Rana was. "I don't know what you want me to say. Zeedan is my friend, and your husband. Nothing will ever happen between us. You know that, right?"

"I know, I know, and I am sorry. I didn't mean, I didn't mean to upset you. I love Zee I really do. But…"

Kate leaned forward and cupped Rana's face with her hand, wiping away the tears with her thumb. "I am sorry Rana, I really am. I have always known I was gay, and I am here for you as a friend if you need to talk."

"I'm not gay, I just want you." Rana whispered, looking hopeful at Kate.

"You can't have me, I am not a cheat."

"Hi Michelle, what are those two in the corner whispering about?" Carla asked as she saw her little sister being a little too intimate with Rana to just be friends.

"I'm not sure, but you know our Kate she can't keep a secret, so I am sure she will tell us later."

"Send a bottle of red, over will you? I am going to join them." Carla headed over, putting two and two together and getting twenty.

"Rana, how lovely to see you again. Even more so as you were a co-conspirator to last night's shenanigans with Sian and our Kate."

Rana looked horrified and wiped away her tears as fast as she could with the arrival of Carla. "I am so sorry about that, it wasn't my idea. I really should get going. Thanks for the chat Kate."

"Something I said?" Carla asked as Rana more or less ran out of the Bistro.

"No, not at all, I think Rana just need to have a chat that was all." Kate again didn't meet Carla's eyes.

"What did you say to make Rana leg it so fast?" Michelle laughed producing the wine Carla had ordered.

"Nothing, why does everyone blame me?" Carla acted innocent, as a smiling Michelle got back to work. "So how long have you been seeing Rana?"

Kate near choked on her drink, trust Carla to be so direct. "What, I'm not, there is nothing going on between us, not a thing." Kate rushed out once she had finished coughing.

"Well baby sister 'the lady doth protest too much, methinks'"

"Who knew you read Hamlet?"

"Don't change the subject. So how long?"

"Honestly there is nothing going on. She kissed me last night. That is what we were talking about before you interrupted us."

"And that's it?"

"Yes, I promise. It took me by surprise. But then it didn't at the same time. Something had shifted between us recently and I couldn't put my finger on it."

"You put your lips on it instead?" Carla grinned.

"She kissed me!"

"Who kissed you?" Michelle asked settling herself down.

"No one, it doesn't matter." Kate picked up her jacket and left.

"What's wrong with Her?"

"She has feelings for Rana but doesn't know what to do with them."

"You are kidding, what about Zeedan?" Michelle did not see this coming at all.

"I think Kate is in for a bumpy ride."

____________

"How difficult is it to remember your bloody key?" Sian was not feeling well, and didn't appreciate having to get off the sofa to let Carla in.

"Hi."

"Hi." Instead of it being Carla it was one Sophie Webster with coffee.

"Can I come in, I think we need to talk?"

"Sure." Sian stood to the side to let Sophie in.

"I am sorry about how last night turned out, I really didn't want it to become a shouting match."

"I am sorry too. I guess it isn't going to be as easy to become friends again as we thought. I don't want to fight with you Soph."

"I know, I guess we had a lot of unresolved feelings to get out. I didn't mean what I said about never loving you. You were my first love, of course I loved you. It was spiteful to say what I did."

"We both said things we didn't mean. Perhaps next time we should meet for a coffee and try and get to know each other better." Sian hugged her coffee smiling over to Sophie. "It did hurt me what you said, about never loving me. I didn't think it would, but it did."

"I am sorry. How was last night, you look like shit?"

"I got very drunk and made a complete fool of myself."

"What did you do?" Sophie could feel some gossip was about to come out.

"I think I threw myself at Kate, not once but twice. I have a vague memory of Rana getting cross with me. Carla shouted at me this morning for waking her up, that was after I spend most of the night throwing up."

"Quite the night in the end then?"

"Not one of my finest moments, I think I was upset about what happened between us, and then just made one bad decision after the other."

"Have you seen Kate since? I saw her with Carla this morning in the cafe."

"I will try and speak with her later, once I have finished dying. Thanks for the coffee, it has helped."

"Good luck with Kate, let me know how you get on. Perhaps over coffee this week?"

"Yes, definitely." Sian showed Sophie out. "Well done Powers, now just another three-other people to apologise to."

_________

It was until late afternoon that Sian ventured out, deciding the Rovers was probably the best place to run into people. Straight away she clocked Rana at the bar. "Rana I am sorry about last night."

"Why are you apologising?" Rana knew why, but by accepting the apology meant she had to acknowledge what made her angry to begin with, jealousy.

"I thought you and I had words, I have a vague memory of you shouting at me?" Perhaps last night wasn't as bad as I am thinking it was, Sian hoped.

"No, I had a lot to drink as well. I think I was shouting at you for not getting in the taxi or something like that. So really no need to apologise to me." Rana touched Sian's shoulder and headed back over to Zeedan, Luke and Alya.

"Kate you got my text." Sian smiled as Kate came into the Rovers, in her work clothes.

"I did, but you need to make it quick I am on my break from the Bistro." Kate looked over to Rana catching her eye, before looking away.

"I just wanted to say sorry for hitting on you last night, I feel mortified."

"I am that ugly it would cause you to be mortified?" Kate asked.

"No, you are gorgeous, of course you are. I just meant I am embarrassed by my behaviour. I would never be mortified hitting on someone as wonderful as you, I just…."

"Sian, I am winding you up. We all make mistakes, honestly don't worry about it. But just don't let it happen again." Kate touched her friends arm, noticing Rana looking over again. "I've really got to get back to work, see you later yeah."

_____________

It had been about a week since Kate had spoken to Rana, choosing to keep her distance keeping busy doing as many shifts as she could at the Bistro. Carla had tried to tackle her about Rana again but was told to keep her nose out. Sian and she were fine again, which was relief, it was bad enough avoiding one friend, let alone two. "Sorry what did you say?"

"I asked if you could make up with Rana? You have been a weird trance the last couple of days. What is wrong with you?" Zeedan had appeared from the kitchen catching Kate again zoned out in her own world.

"I'm fine, Rana and I haven't fallen out. I have just been busy at work."

"That's not what she said, said something about you falling out the other week when you were out. She has been moping around the house."

"We didn't have a fall out, Rana must have got the wrong end of the stick. I'll go and see her between shifts." That was the last thing Kate wanted to do, but if Zeedan was noticing then it wouldn't be long till others did as well.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"I thought I should probably come over. I am on a break, the joy of split shifts." Kate played with her hands waiting for Rana to ask her inside.

"You better come in then."

"Zee said you had been moping round the house?"

"I haven't been moping. And if the only reason you came over was because Zee asked you. Then I think it would be best if you left."

"What's with the cold shoulder. I haven't done anything wrong here."

"You made it clear we couldn't be friends anymore. You have basically ignored me the last week." Kate accepted the tea that Rana offered to her and sat down in the kitchen.

"I don't know what you want from me? I thought we were friends, and then out of nowhere you kiss me. What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, I just know I have feelings for you, feelings that aren't going away. I love Zeedan, but I can't stop thinking about you." Rana again could feel the tears coming.

"When we spoke before I asked you if you were gay?"

"I'm not gay!"

"Is it just me that you have had feelings for, I mean with girls?"

"Yes, it is only you. Are you saying you might feel the same?" Rana looked up hopefully.

"No, I am just trying to get my head around everything. I always knew I was gay, I was never interested in boys. I have my first girlfriend when I was 16. I've never had any doubts who I am." Kate knew she was lucky, even more so that her family just accepted her.

"You don't feel anything for me?"

"I am not a cheat Rana. Look we are just going around in circles here. I think it is best I leave." Kate took one last look at her friend's sad face, knowing she was the one causing the pain.

"How did it go with Rana?" Zeedan asked as soon as he saw Kate.

"Went fine, everything is cleared up. Just a misunderstanding as I said it was." Kate lied not looking over, thankfully Zeedan disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Kate can you take these drinks over to table five please." Michelle nodded towards the tray of drinks, thankful that the Bistro was busy with the evening rush.

Rana made a grab for Kate as she walks back towards the bar. "Tell me honestly you don't have feelings for me?"

"What difference does it make, nothing is going to happen between us." Kate pulled her arm away and headed back to work.

"Hi." Zeedan smiled seeing his wife. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course, that's why I am here." Rana didn't dare look over to Kate and accepted the drink Zeedan put down in front of her.

_______________

Kate had managed to put some distance between her and Rana, avoiding her at all costs. Of course, she couldn't avoid Zeedan at work, he had been excitedly talking about the upcoming wedding. If Kate was honest she had done her best to forget about it.

"I hear there is a certain wedding taking place soon?" Carla took a sip of her coffee after inviting herself over to Kate's.

"Is there, I barely remembered."

"Nothing else has happened between you and Rana again?"

"No, I asked her to leave me alone and she has." Doesn't stop me thinking about her though Kate thought sadly.

"I know you have feelings for her Kate, it is written all your face. The question is, will you act on them? Life isn't utopia, but sometimes we find love in places we didn't expect, or we really should walk away from."

"Even if I did, I won't act on them, I'm not Aidan, my Dad..."

"Me?"

"No, I didn't mean that Carla. I just don't want to be that person. I don't think a relationship built on lies can have any future, no matter how strong your feelings are." Why couldn't I just fall for someone easy, available, like Sophie?

Carla studied her sister, she recognised the anguish she was going through. She had been there, done that and got the heart ache that followed. "I am not encouraging you to cheat, just perhaps talk with Rana and see how she feels, you are obviously miserable without each other."

"Did Rana say something to you?" Kate looked up hopefully.

"That right there, that is why you should speak to her." Carla hugged Kate goodbye and headed back to the factor, leaving her sister food for thought.

_____________

"Babe, so, I was going to invite Sian out for drinks tonight?" Rosie queried slapping on more lip gloss.

"Why are you asking me?" Sophie mumbled.

"Correct me if I am wrong dear sister, but didn't you two ends up in a screaming match recently?"

"Rosie that was ages ago. Sian and I are fine now." Sophie ignored the questioning look. "I promise, we had a good chat and cleared the air."

"How lucky? My two favourite Webster sisters." Sian greeted leaning on the bar with a big grin.

"Sian there is only Sophie and me, so how can we be your two favourites? Don't you mean Webster sisters, but then as there is two of us, you could say two favourites. Or one favourite if there was one of us? But we are both here, so..."

"Soph would you like a drink?" Sophie laughed as Rosie continued to chatter to herself.

"Please, shall we just get a bottle as there is three of us?"

"Is that a good idea? I don't want to end up throwing wine over you." Sian winked to let Sophie know she was kidding.

"I think just saying Webster's makes more sense Sian, the two sisters are just confusing." Rosie finally decided as they grabbed some seats.

"It is only confusing to you Rosie, how you passed your exams at school I will never know." Whilst Sophie loved her sister, there were sometimes she wondered how they were related.

"Sshh, Adam is at the bar." Rosie gave her best pout over to the bar, and pushed her boobs forward, almost into Sian's face.

"Hey!"

"Don't pretend you aren't enjoying this Sian, you're a lesbian!"

"That doesn't mean I want your boobs in my face. Rosie put them away, you've got his attention he is coming over." Sian wrinkled her face, Rosie was like a sister to her, and the thought of her like that, it was just disgusting.

"Hello ladies, might I join you?"

Rosie giggled even though no joke had been made and continued on with her pouting. "Adam you are so funny."

"He didn't say anything funny Rosie." Sophie rolled her eyes. "Ow!" Sophie felt a swift kick to her shin from a still smiling Rosie who glared over.

"I don't think we have been introduced." Adam put the charm offence onto Sian.

"I wouldn't bother talking to her, she is like Sophie. A lesbian!"

"ROSIE!" Sophie and Sian shouted in unison.

"What you are?" Rosie really couldn't see the problem. "Fine this is Sian, she was who Sophie lost her virginity to, she is Sophie's ex fiancé."

Sian spat her drink out at that comment. "Rosie! Seriously!" Chastising Rosie before heading to the toilet to clean herself up.

"Sian is also working with Carla at the factory, trying to get new business." Sophie shared.

"Interesting to know, I think I will leave you ladies to it. I'll text you later." Adam made a swift exit.

"Rosie, was that really necessary? That was embarrassing for both Sian and me."

"Soph babes Sian won't mind. Anyway, back to me, I need to find some new men." Rosie was busy swiping on her phone. "OMFG, Soph is you on Bumble?"

"Bumble? Should I even ask?"

"Bumble is the in-vogue dating app, the girls get to make the first move. But you have to swipe past a lot of men." Sian answered sitting back down.

"See Sian knows, and I bet already has a profile." Rosie didn't even look up from her phone. "Sian 25, Development Executive at Underworld, London Metropolitan University. Oh, you sound all clever." Rosie finally looked up to see an annoyed Sian staring back.

"Now Rosie has finished stalking me, Bumble is okay. But there is no lesbian only bit. You do have to swipe past a lot of men to get to women. Tinder is much the same, and you get creepy men trying to hit on you."

"I LOVE Tinder, I am so popular on it."

"No wonder with this photo." Sophie laughed showing Sian Rosie's profile picture. "Knocked a few years off your age as well I notice, 22!"

"Sophie, no one is honest on dating apps. And since when have you been on Tinder?"

"I'm not, you sent me a screen shot of your profile page." Sophie groaned remembering the number of photos she had suffer Rosie sending over until she was satisfied.

"I used to be on Hinge when I was in LA. Only problem was it all became a little incestuous, you had to use FB to sign up, great in the beginning you can make contact with all your friends hot friends. All became a bit awkward when you realised you had slept with most of the people sat round a table one night." Cringing at the memory she felt her cheeks blushing.

"You are just an episode of the L Word, like Shane with long blonde hair." Rosie smiled. "OMG you must have been at like ten on the sexy scale with your United Kingdomish accent."

"First of all, what is the L Word? What is the sexy scale, and what is a United Kingdomish accent?" Sophie acted innocent even though she already knew the answers.

"Oh, please Soph, I caught you masturbating to a sex scene in the L Word once. And do we not live in the United Kingdom? Therefore, we have a United Kingdomish accent, a fella in Miami told me that."

"Oh my god, make it stop." Sophie was crimson and had done her best to delete that memory from her mind, even more so when Rosie tried to give her tips on how to masturbate.

Sian still thought Sophie was adorable when she was embarrassed, which used to be quite easy to do. "Anyway, yes, my English accent did come in handy, but what is this sexy scale?" Sian had decided to move on from the United Kingdomish accent talk.

"I think it was a scene with Bette and Tina, ah blonde of course, I think you even called Sian's name at some point!" Rosie paying no attention and trying to remember what she was talking about.

"Rosie please stop, I beg you."

Sian shared a knowing look at Sophie, letting her know she knew it was just Rosie being Rosie. "The sexy scale?"

"Oh yes, so I would be a ten on it obviously..."

"Obviously." Sian and Sophie said at the exact time erupting into giggles.

"Soph you are an eight, but only when you make an effort, otherwise I would say you are a four. No one wants to see their partner without makeup."

"I'd disagree with you there Rosie, I think it is incredibly sexy a woman being natural, relaxing in her pyjamas, no makeup, hair not done. I love it." Sian wiggled her eyebrows in amusement at Sophie, who looked like she was catching flies.


	5. Chapter 5

"Right Kate, I need a word." Michelle summoned her cousin into the office, the last week had been far from fun working with Kate and now she had to ask something.

"Whatever Daniel said, it wasn't me." 

"What? Actually, I don't want to know." Michelle narrowed her eyes, Kate usually collapsed like a house of cards when questioned, she hadn't let Kate know that Carla had told her about Rana. "It is about Rana..."

"Rana? What? Why would you ask me about Rana? I've not seen her, we've been busy, and I haven't seen her, Rana I mean."

"Calm down, Zeedan said that Rana didn't have a hen do before their first marriage and wondered if I would ask you to organise one for her." 

"What? Why didn't he just ask me himself?" Kate snapped.

"That's why, he said you snap at him every time he mentions Rana to you." Michelle had seen the low mood that Kate had slumped into, but whenever she asked all Kate would say is she is tired. "Will you organise it?" 

"Organise what?" Kate was running a thousand different scenarios over in her head.

"The hen party, I wonder how you even make it into work you are so out of it at the moment."

"Can't Alya do it, she is her sister-in-law, I am incredibly busy at the moment." 

"Busy? Doing what? According to Carla all you do is mope over at her place."

"I don't have to explain myself. Just tell Zeedan I can't do it." There was no way Kate was going to organise a hen do for Rana.

"Okay Kate, but you have to tell Zeedan." Michelle replied, turning to hear a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Hello? Zeedan said I should go to the office?" Rana gently poked her head in with a confused look. 

Michele headed towards the door. "I'll leave you two to it, and Kate I would reconsider what I asked you." 

"What was that about?" Rana asked still hanging by the door, noting that Kate looked stressed. "And what does it have to do with me?" 

"Zeedan wants me to organise a hen do for you, he asked Michelle to ask me. Apparently, I snap at Zee whenever he tries to talk to me. I said no for obvious reasons, well reasons that no one else knows of course. But YOU know why." Kate turned to look Rana after babbling away to herself. "You know why I can't do it, I really don't need this." Kate tried to brush past Rana to get out of the office.

Rana grabbed Kate's hand spinning her round to face her. "I'm sorry, no seriously." Rana pleaded with her eyes. "Don't go." 

"One minute your as cold as ice. And then..."

"Please..." Rana whispered.

There was no way Kate could resist any longer, her eyes were locked on the girl she had fallen for. Gently cradling Rana's face in her hands, she drew her in for a kiss, Rana returned the kiss straight away pulling Kate in closer to her. It was Kate that finally pulled away, worried that someone would walk in on them. "I should go." Kate licked her lips looking at Rana as she left the office, wondering what the hell she was going to do now.   
_________________

"Michelle tells me you are organising Rana's hen do. Must admit I didn't think you would be the one organising it." Carla found Kate's decisions hard to understand at the best of times, but now she was completely confused.

"Trust me I don't want to be. Anyway, I told Michelle no." 

"She must think you have changed her mind. Said it was tomorrow night here in the Rovers. Sian, Sophie and Rosie have already been invited. Alya is annoyed she is yet to be invited." Carla shook her head, still trying to warm up to the young designer. 

"What? Why would Michelle do that?" Kate jumped up ready to confront Michelle.

"Hang on, if you make a big deal about this, it is just going to draw more attention towards you and Rana. You need to stop and calm down a minute." 

"You are right." Kate put her head in her hands. "I've fallen for her." Kate whispered out. "I have feelings for her too. I just don't know what to do." 

Carla held her sisters hand. "I assume she feels the same?"

"Can I have a word with Kate?" Rana asked approaching the table.

"Of course, knock yourself out." Carla caught Kate's eye, trying to let her know she would be waiting at another table. Rana tentatively sat down opposite Kate.

"I hate this." Kate started. "I hate that Zeedan looks like a fool when he has done nothing wrong." 

"It was you as well though, the kiss?" Rana pressed on. "It wasn't just me." Looking down avoiding eye contact Rana tried again. "I wish we could just go back to being friends, and me wanting to be with Zee."

"Do you want to be with him?"

"What do you feel about me?" Rana looked up this time, desperate to hear Kate's answer.

"Not fair, I asked you a question." 

"He's a good man." 

"That you are about to marry." Kate tried her best to keep her voice down.

"I just want to know how you feel." Again, Rana pleaded.

"This isn't easy for me either. You want me to want you, but you'll still marry him, won't you?" Kate was fighting back the tears. "Just now when you came in, you asked Carla if you could speak with me."

"What?"

"I saw you had already taken your wedding ring off."

"Yeah…." 

"Yeah for tomorrow, so you can put it back on. I figured it out. But for a split second…"

"You'd thought I'd left him." Rana whispered feeling some hope. "Is that what you wanted?" 

"You haven't left him, it wouldn't work would it Rana? Maybe if we'd met before you got with Zee. Another time another place." 

"You'd want to be with me?" Rana could feel her heart beating in her chest, that tiny glimmer of hope.

"But we didn't, and I gave up straight women years ago. Way too much trouble." Kate knew she had to make sure Rana knew where she stood.

"How can I be straight and feel this for you?" Rana could feel Kate slipping away from her, her own confused mind was swirling.

"How can you be gay and marry Zeedan?" Kate spat back.

"I love him, I do." 

"Then please Rana, stop messing with me head. You've got a wedding to prepare for." Rana looked defeated and walked away.

"That looked very heated, you okay?" Carla asked the stupid question, knowing she was about to get a stupid answer.

"What do you think?" Kate snapped storming away.

______________________

"Who organises a hen do the night before they are due to get married?" Sian asked looking around the Rovers surrounded by miserable faces.

"It was Kate that organised it, and she isn't even here, claims to be ill." Alya rolled her eyes knowing full well Kate wasn't sick. 

"Kate must be the worst bridesmaid ever, look at us all, bloody miserable waiting for Rana to arrive. I'm missing Eastenders for this." Sean complained to Liz.

"Kate isn't a bridesmaid, there aren't any." 

"Calm down Alya, I was just commenting." Sean put his hands up in peace. "Someone is sensitive at not being asked to be bridesmaid." He whispered to a giggling Liz. 

"Finally, the main act has arrived." Sophie smiled pulling Rana in to a hug. 

"Where is Kate?" Rana noticed straight away she was missing.

"Well hello to you too." Alya sounded irritated, in all honesty she was, what was this special bond Rana and Kate had anyway? "She said to tell you she is sorry, but she isn't feeling well." 

"Oh okay." Rana took the champagne handed to her by Rosie. "Cheers!" After about half an hour she excused herself, claiming she just needed to check something for tomorrow, instead she was of course heading to Kate.

______________________

Kate guessed who it was as soon as the door buzzed. "Yeah okay, come up." She opened the door ready for Rana, she looked truly stunning as she came in.

"You don't look that ill."

"I thought we agreed to keep our distance." Kate exhaled leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I had to see you." 

"You are only making this more difficult." Kate shook her head, almost like she was trying to clear it of all thoughts to do with Rana. 

"I don't know what to do." Rana felt so confused, except when she was with Kate, somehow there was no confusion then.

"You know how I feel, and I am doing my best to see beyond this. You being here is making things a million times worse." 

"You think if I don't see you, that I can just get you out of my head?" Rana was trying not to cry. "I need to know." 

"Know what?" 

"Tell me not to marry him and I won't do it." 

"What?" 

"I'll find some kind of excuse." Rana reached for Kate's hand. "Buy some time so we can be together." 

"No, no way, you don't get to make me the bad guy." Kate pulled away repulsed at being put in this position. "You can't do this to me Rana. I won't be the person that breaks up a marriage, if you want to be with me, and I mean really be with me." Kate didn't even want to say what she was about to. "You need to tell Zee the truth, tell him you are in love with someone else." Kate took a deep breath. "That you have fallen in love with me." 

"Do you love me?" That was the only part Rana concentrated on. "Do you really love me?"

"I love you, and I don't want you to marry Zeedan." 

Rana rushed over to Kate, capturing her in a kiss before Kate had time to say anything else. Rana poured all her feelings for Kate into the kiss, it was different to the ones they had shared before. This one felt full of hope, love, that just perhaps this would work out. "I love you, I'll do it. I'll tell Zee tonight." 

"Are you sure?" Kate couldn't really believe what she was hearing.

"Yes, I have never wanted anything more. I want to be with you Kate." Rana kissed her again before leaving a shocked Kate still standing in her kitchen. 

________________________

"Alya I need to find Zeedan, do you know where he is?" Rana pulled her future sister-in-law away from everyone else. "I really need to speak to him."

"I think he mentioned something about being at home whilst you were out." Before Alya could ask anything, else Rana had run out the door.

"You can do this, you can do this for you and Kate." Rana was whispering to herself. "Be brave, it is Kate you want. You love her." Rana appeared in the living room, just in time to bump into Zeedan who was obviously leaving.

"Hey, couldn't stay away from me?" Zeedan greeted his future wife with a massive smile.

"Zee I really need to talk to you about something." 

"Okay?" Zeedan was starting to feel worried.

"Please let me finish what I need to say?" Rana pleased knowing once she stared she wouldn't be able to stop.

"Rana what is going on?"

"Promise?" Rana again pleaded.

"Fine I promise." Zeedan sat on the arm of the sofa.

"We can't get married tomorrow. I have... I have..." Rana couldn't find the words.

"You have what? Second thoughts?" 

"Yes, and I don't know what to do. I want. I want you to be happy. But I don't think I can make you happy." Come on Rana spit it out she was trying to build herself up. "I can't marry you tomorrow." 

"Of course, you make me happy. We can push the date back, all you need is a little extra time. I understand." Zeedan made his way towards Rana.

"No, no, you aren't listening. I can't marry you tomorrow, or any day..." Rana had said it, the tears were flowing freely now, just knowing how much she had just hurt Zeedan.

"I don't understand, we are so happy together." Zeedan was searching his wife's face for some kind of hope.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, I just can't... I don't love you like that. I love you... but...I love someone else"

"What? What do you mean you love someone else?" Zeedan responded angrily. "You don't just fall out of love with someone, and in love with someone else.

"I love you, I really do...but I couldn't help it…I didn't ask for this to happen…" Rana really did, but not as much as she loved Kate. 

"Who is it?" 

"Zee please...it doesn't matter"

"Doesn't matter? It doesn't matter? I have to walk around every day knowing you have cheated on me with some other bloke." 

"Please, it really doesn't matter." Rana didn't know if she should tell Zeedan it was Kate.

"It's Adam isn't it, he has been sniffing around you for ages." Zeedan stormed out going to look for Adam.

"It isn't Adam, please Zeedan…can we just talk about this?" Rana was shouting down the street trying to get his attention.

"Adam, just the person I am looking for." Zeedan punched Adam straight in the face knocking him over.

"ZEEDAN, NO!" Rana screamed catching up.

"What the fuck?" Adam hissed feeling blood coming out of his nose and getting back up to return a punch to Zeedan.

Zeedan hit him back, and the pair fell onto the floor wrestling exchanging punches. "Stay away from wife!" Zeedan had the upper hand and was pummelling Adam with punches.

"ZEEDAN, PLEASE DON'T! ZEEDAN, NO…." Rana was screaming trying to pull Zeedan off Adam.

"Stay away she is mine!" Zeedan wasn't hearing anything, red mist was clouding his judgment. 

"Zeedan, please stop…" Rana continued trying to pull Zeedan off Adam, before she had realised what was happening Rana crunched into the pavement. 

"What the hell?" Peter came running out the pub after hearing screaming, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Adam laying on the floor covered in blood with Zeedan laying punches into him. Rana was lying face down on the road. 

"Peter do something!" Leanne screamed breaking Peter from his daze.

Peter pushed Zeedan off Adam, whacking him in the face to keep him away. "Lee call an ambulance, NOW!" By now Gary and Luke had come running out of the pub as well and were holding Zeedan back. "Someone looks at Rana, she hasn't moved." Peter called out whilst checking on Adam.

"What is going on?" Sian couldn't see what was happening there was now so many bodies outside.

"We don't know, Peter came outside and found Zeedan laying into Adam, with Rana unconscious in the road." Leanne was in shock seeing Zeedan having to be restrained until the police arrived.

"What?" Sian pushed forward to Rana who still wasn't moving, Toyah was with her. "What happened? Rana, Rana can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can." 

"Don't move her! She could have spinal injuries." Toyah warned.

"I'm not, I just want her to know I am here. Rana, honey, come on squeeze my hand." 

"I've checked she is breathing but there is a lot of blood." 

"Where is the ambulance!" Peter called out as the police arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

Sian went with Rana in the ambulance, she had tried calling Kate but was getting no answer. "Carla! Thank god, can you find Kate."

"Hello to you too Sian." Carla wasn't happy being disturbed.

"Please, something has happened to Rana, she needs to come Weatherfield General." Sian hung up as they pulled into the A&E bay.  
_______________

"Kate, would you answer your bloody phone!" Carla left yet another voicemail for her sister. "Alya, can I borrow your keys, I need to get hold of Kate, it's an emergency." 

"What? What is going on?"

"You haven't heard have you?" 

"Heard what? Carla tell me what is happening." Alya could feel her heart drop.

"I don't know all the facts. Zeedan has been arrested, Adam Barlow and Rana have been rushed to hospital." 

"Why would Zeedan have been arrested?" 

"It looks like he attacked Adam, we don't know what happened with Rana. Keys Alya!" Carla had wasted enough time here and wanted to get moving.

"I'll come with you." Alya and Carla rushed down the street.

"Kate! Kate!" Carla discovered her sister in the shower.

"You okay with Kate?" Alya checked with Carla, not understanding why she needed to see Kate so desperately.

"Kate! Hurry up!" Who showers at this time of night Carla moaned.

"What?"

"Where have you been, we have all been calling you."

"I went for a run, I had some nervous energy to burn off. Rana is telling Zeedan that she wants to be with me. I couldn't bare waiting around in the flat on my own." Kate was giddy waiting on Rana coming back to her. "I left my phone at home, shit the battery is flat."

"Kate listen to me. Rana is in hospital, all I know at the moment is that she is unconscious. Sian is with her at the moment." 

Kate's face instantly fell. "What happened? Where is she? I need to get to her." 

"Slow down, just take a deep breath." 

______________

"Do we know what happened yet?" Sian asked Toyah as they sat in the waiting area.

"Adam told Peter that Zeedan punched him out of nowhere. Something to do with Rana, Rana was screaming at Zeedan to stop." Toyah was worried that Peter might retaliate. "Ken is with him at the moment."

"So how did Rana get hurt?" Sian worried that Zeedan had hit her.

"Adam thinks that as Rana tried to pull Zeedan away, that Zeedan pushed her off him." 

"Where is Zeedan now?" Sian was worried, where was Kate? Rana still hadn't regained consciousness and her parents wouldn't allow any visitors.

"In jail, I guess a lot of it will depend if Adam and Rana want to press charges against him. I can't believe it. Zeedan seemed such a lovely man." 

"How is Rana? Have they said? Is she conscious yet? Can I see her?" Kate came rushing into the waiting room with Carla struggling to keep up.

"Slow down, we don't know anything. Rana's parents are in with her, but they aren't allowing visitors or letting us know how she is. Just said it was a family matter." Sian sighed. 

"So, we wait." Kate settled herself in to wait for as long as she needed to.

____________

"What happened Adam?" Ken hoped his grandson hadn't gotten himself into yet more trouble.

"I told you, Zeedan came at me out of nowhere. Rana was running behind him, screaming to stop." Adam had a slight concussion but otherwise was just badly bruised. 

"You aren't having an affair with Rana, are you?" 

"No Grandad, not to say I wouldn't, she is gorgeous girl." Adam winked.

"You are obviously fine, get some rest and I'll be back to collect you tomorrow." 

________________

"Hassan, she is regaining consciousness." Saira, Rana's Mum called over to her husband. 

"Rana, you had us worried." Hassan gently squeezed his daughters hand.

"What happened?" Rana was confused, was she in hospital.

"We hoped you would be able to tell us." Saira worried that her daughter had done something to upset Zeedan.

The last thing Rana remembered was telling Zeedan she couldn't marry him. "I don't remember." 

"The police want to speak to you but rest up for now." Hassan went to leave, but his wife stayed behind. 

"I'll catch up." Saira took a seat next to her daughter. "Rana what have you done? Why was Zeedan so upset with you? It doesn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together." 

"I honestly don't remember." It was starting to come back to her, Zeedan knew. He knew she had cheated.

"You were obviously having an affair with that Barlow man. How could you do that Zeedan? The shame this will bring to the family." 

"I'm not having an affair with Adam. Zeedan was wrong. Can you go please, my head hurts?" Of course, it was her fault, she was always in the wrong. 

"Rest, I hope we don't have to get a plastic surgeon to fix your face." And with that Rana's loving Mum left. 

"Rana?" Sian whispered sneaking in once she noticed her parents leave.

"Sian, thank god. What the hell happened?" 

"Zeedan attacked Adam, we think you got injured in the fight. Adam said you were trying to stop Zeedan and he threw you off him. It was an accident by the sounds of it." Sian saw her friends badly bruised face. "You look like you have ten rounds with Mike Tyson."

"The doctor said I've broken my nose, apparently that took most of the impact." Rana sighed. "Kate?" 

"I'll get her, she is just outside." Sian motioned for Kate to come in.

"Rana, thank god you are okay. I've been so worried." Kate rushed to her side. "I couldn't bare it if I lost you." Kate gently kissed her forehead and sat down holding her hand.

"I told Zeedan, that I'd had an affair. He just took off…" Rana started to cry. "I couldn't stop him, he wouldn't stop…" taking a deep breath she carried on. "He was like an animal, I've never seen him like that before." 

"It's okay, sshhh… Adam is fine. His thick skull protected him." Kate smiled just happy Rana was going to be fine. "Get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." Kate didn't let go of Rana's hand and settled into the seat. "How do you manage to look so beautiful even in a hospital bed?" 

____________

Both Rana and Adam had been released the next day and given all the warnings of what to look out for with a head injury. "I can't believe Rana's parents wont' let anyone visit." Kate moaned at Sian.

"I don't get it either. I've tried texting a few times and get no reply. I guess we will just have to wait." Sian thought it was almost like Rana had been kidnapped by her parents. "Hi Soph, how are you?" 

"I can't believe what happened with Rana. Do you think she was having an affair with Adam?" Sophie had been fed all sorts of theories by Rosie, it seemed Adam wasn't denying anything.

"No! Don't be so stupid." Kate snapped.

"Sorry, I was just saying…"

"Well don't." Kate left Roy's desperately trying to find out how Rana was.

"What is wrong with her?"

"This mess with Rana has got her worried. You know what good friends they are." No friend would behave the way Kate is, that was a woman in love pining for her love. "Anyway, anything new to report in the land of Sophie Webster?" 

"Well Sian Powers, I picked up another client today. But that was as exciting as it got." 

"You should try working with Carla, she is a total slave driver. But she is incredible to learn from." Sian smiled.

"I don't think I could, Carla scares me too much." 

"She is a pussycat, just don't cross her. You can do anything you want to Soph, I know you are working hard to get the window cleaning going. But you have the ability to do anything, have you thought about working for your Dad again?" There is nothing wrong with window cleaning, but Sian had thought Sophie would better using her brains in some other way.

"I have, but he said there is no money to employ me. I have so many great ideas, but he just won't listen to me. I know with a little work we could get the second garage up and running again. I suggested trying to go to some networking events, see if we could get some investors interested. But he has no interest." Sophie played with her napkin, this was the first time she had shared with someone other than her Dad about her ideas.

"See, there is the amazing Sophie that I know. Why don't we go networking together? There is Women in Business group, we could go there and see what ideas we can pick up." Sian was buzzing already. 

"I don't know, I wouldn't really know what to say." 

"I'll be there to hold your hand. Networking isn't a skill you are born with, but lucky for me and you, it is something you can learn." Sian was scrolling through her phone. "Done, we are registered for next week's event." 

"Do you really think I can do this? It is easy to talk about it, but actually doing it." Sophie didn't want to embarrass her, even less so in front of Sian.

"I know you can do it. I wish you could see the you I see. A beautiful woman, who is compassionate, loyal, loving, and full to the brim with brilliant ideas! You can do this Soph." 

Sophie could feel herself blushing at the kind words of Sian, her heart gave a little flutter. "Okay let's do this." 

_____________________

"Zeedan, do come in." Hassan welcomed him in. "Rana is resting upstairs." 

"I wasn't sure I would be welcome." Zeedan hadn't mentioned about Rana's affair to anyone, he still didn't know who it was with.

"I am so sorry for my daughter's behaviour. It must be so embarrassing for you, the mere suggestion that she had an affair." Saira poured out the tea.

"Zeedan was confused, what had Rana told her parents. "It was crossed wires, Rana wasn't having an affair with Adam. That wasn't what the fight was about, he owed me some money and hadn't paid up. He was goading me, and I snapped." Zeedan had told the lie so many time now he almost believed it.

"That is a relief, we know what Rana can be like sometimes. We were afraid she had brought scandal to our families." Saira wasn't so concerned about her daughter, she was more worried what the community would think. 

"We are agreed, Rana will apologise for getting involved in business that doesn't concern her. And will return home to you. The wedding can take place once her face has healed." Hassan was happy everything had been sorted.

"I can't believe what I am hearing. I'm not some object that can just be passed around." Rana was in shock listening to the conversation her parents and Zeedan were having without her.

"Rana this is why you should never eavesdrop, I have warned you of this since you were small." Saira scolded her daughter. "We have discussed this, and it is the best way forward."

"No! I told Zeedan I didn't want to marry him…"

"You are upset Rana, just come home with me, and we can sort everything out." Zeedan tried to calm the situation.

"No, I told you…that I had…"

"A run in with Adam, and he had upset you. That was why I went out to him." Zeedan jumped in.

"I thought you said he owed you money?" Hassan questioned.

"That as well, but I couldn't take him upsetting Rana." 

"Zeedan this isn't…" Rana tried again to speak.

"RANA! Be quiet and let your husband speak!" Saira shouted annoyed with the constant interruptions. 

Rana wanted to argue back but was equally terrified that Zeedan would mention about her affair. He still didn't know it was Kate. "I think it is best if I go home with Zeedan today. We have some talking to do." 

__________

"Zeedan said that Rana is back." Michelle causally mentioned to Kate.

"What?" 

"Zeedan said that Rana is back." Michelle repeated.

"I heard what you said!" Kate left the Bistro without saying anything.

"Why didn't you tell me you were back?" Kate asked as soon as Rana answered the door. 

"Apparently my phone broke when I fell, so I couldn't text you." 

Kate hugged Rana just so happy she was back in her arms. "I was so worried. What does Zeedan know? Why are you staying here?" 

"Zeedan knows I am in love with someone else. I didn't get the chance to say it was you, he was already chasing Adam down the street." 

Kate stroked Rana hand as they sat on the sofa. "Are you going to tell him today?"

"I've only just got home; can I just have a little time to try and work out what is happening?" 

"It's like Groundhog Day with you, are you ever going to tell him?" Kate was on her feet.  
"Of course, I am, but you have no idea how my parents will react…"

"This excuse again! It is never easy coming out…"

"It isn't an excuse! My parents wanted me to apologise to Zeedan for embarrassing him, because he attacked Adam! This is without them even knowing about us." Rana couldn't believe she was starting to cry again. 

"I'll be here for you, we can make it together." 

"You don't get it, you said it yourself, when you told Aidan you were gay, he said to get better taste in women. I will lose my whole family, they will never speak to me again." Rana couldn't understand why Kate couldn't see what she had to lose. 

"What, you are going to stay here with Zeedan play happily families." 

"It isn't like that, I've already told him I'm in love with someone else and don't want to marry him. Please just give a little more time…" 

"Take all the time you need, whatever this was, whatever we thought we had. I'm done, I can't do this anymore."


	7. Chapter 7

As things had calmed down from that fateful night between Adam and Zeedan. Adam had decided against pressing charges, it wasn't like Rana was about to either. With no real evidence to work on the police had no option but to drop the charges.

"Are you staying with Zeedan?" Sian had responded to a desperate text from Rana.

"I don't know what you know." Rana hadn't known who else to talk to. "But Kate and I have fallen in love and been having an affair. I'm sorry for pulling you into this, but I've been so lonely with no one to talk to." 

"Hey, you can always talk to me, shall I do an Arizona and declare we are going to be friends, best friends?" Sian smiled over.

"Who is Arizona?" 

"If we are going to be friends, then you really need to watch Grey's Anatomy. I must insist on it, bollocks you are a nurse and will probably find all sorts of problems with it." This just wouldn't do in Sian's eyes, Greys was sacred. 

"What am I going to do? Kate has broken up with me, Zeedan wants us to try again. I can't begin to imagine what my parents would say, me falling in love with a girl." Rana hid her tears as she rested her head on her arms on the table, gently sobbing.

"It is a Friday we are in town, it is gone 5pm so we will have some drinks. Just try and relax and talk shit. Whatever you say to me, I promise I won't tell anyone else." Sian ruffled Rana's hair as she headed to the bar. 

A few drinks later and Rana was feeling much better, knowing she could relax in Sian's company and not worry over what she was saying. "Thank you, Sian, I really needed this. Kate said I could talk to her, but she doesn't want to know me at the moment."

"Starting a relationship with an affair is never going to have a good start. Maybe a bit of time apart will do you both good. I think you know yourself that you and Zeedan are done." Considering Rana had barely mentioned Zeedan it was obvious to Sian where Rana's heart was. "Enough of me, how are you? How is being back, and Sophie?" 

"I missed Weatherfield more than I thought I did. I love Rosie being back in my life, and meeting Sally for coffee, and Carla has been amazing. I am learning so much from her." Sian sipped at her drink. "Sophie? I'm struggling, sometimes I look at her and it takes me straight back to being sixteen, I get the butterflies and…" 

"She was your first love, it was always going to be hard seeing her again, no?" Sian had told Rana the full Sian and Sophie love story. "I can't imagine what that would be like." 

"I get a warm feeling when we talk about silly things that happened in our past. It feels like being home again." Sian couldn't believe what she was saying. "God I am pathetic, I'm a grown woman pining over a girl that broke my heart six years ago." 

"I wish I knew what to say, for what I know of Sophie she does sound like an amazing woman." Rana winked.

"Don't even think about it! I thought you were only gay for Kate." Sian softly punched Rana's arm. 

"I lied." 

This got Sian's full attention. "What do you mean you lied?

"In secondary school, I had feelings for another girl. I was completely infatuated with her, my parents found out and I was sent to another school. I was told never to have contact with her again, that my feelings were impure, and would bring shame on the family. It was just a phase and I WOULD get over it." 

"Sounds like my Dad's reaction when he found out I was gay. How did you manage to just turn your feelings off?" 

"I guess as I had feelings for men as well, I thought I was fixed. I buried any notion I had of having feelings for another woman, and then Kate came along…"

"Once I had come out as gay, there was no going back for me. I became a vagitarian." This caused both Rana and Sian to burst out laughing. 

"Thank you." 

"For what?" 

"Being a friend and listening to me." 

"I told you, we are best friends now. What are you going to do about Zeedan?

"I think I know…"  
_________

"Mum, Dad? What are you doing here?" Rana knew nothing good ever came from her parents visiting. She and Zeedan had continued on for the last week barely speaking, Zeedan was sleeping on the sofa.

"Can we not visit our daughter and son-in-law?" Hassan asked hugging his daughter. 

"Your parents said they had something to discuss with us." Zeedan wasn't sure what was going on either.

"Zeedan we know you are trying to get your own café. But getting money from the bank is proving difficult." Rana's Dad continued. "We would like to offer you the money to get your own café. It is only a loan of course." 

Rana was in disbelief what she was hearing. "Is this a joke?" 

"I don't know what to say Hassan. This is such a generous offer." For the first time in weeks Zeedan felt some joy and hope for the future.

"You say no!" How could Zeedan even consider this, Rana had told him she was in love with someone else.

"Rana, enough. We thought this could go some way to make up for the humiliation that Rana has caused recently." Saira glared over to her daughter. 

"This will give you both a good start with your business. A husband and wife working side by side to build something for the future." Hassan was on his feet, obviously this was the end of the discussion.

"What, so I am supposed to just throw years of education down the drain. That my dream of becoming a nurse means nothing!" 

"Now Rana, you must have realised when you got married that your husbands need come first. Zeedan needs you to help him with the café." Saira wondered where this disobedience in Rana came from.

"We aren't even married!"

"You are married in the eyes of Allah." Saira shouted back.

"We shall leave you Zeedan to talk sense into your wife." Hassan lead his wife to leave.

"You can't be seriously considering this?" Rana turned to face Zeedan.

"Why not? How else will we get the café up and running?" 

"Zeedan, I told you I am in love with someone else, and that I didn't want to get married…"

"Don't you think I know that! I can barely stand to look at you." Zeedan screamed out.

"Then why would you want to go ahead with this?" Rana didn't want to hurt Zeedan more, but he had to understand they had no future.

"You owe me." 

"I owe you?" 

"This is the least you can do for me. We tell your parents yes, in public we are still a happy couple. But here in my house, you don't exist to me." Zeedan spat back.

"Zeedan this will never work, I don't want to be with you anymore. I am sorry, I don't want to hurt you more. But we aren't together." 

"If you don't say yes, I will tell your parents about your affair. They will be disgusted with you, is that what you want?" 

"You are resorting to blackmail; do you have idea how crazy you sound." Whilst Rana knew her parents would be upset with her, how could she stay in a marriage of convenience. 

"You said your little affair is over, there is no reason for anyone else to know." 

"This is crazy, we can't live like this." 

"You know where I stand. You have until tomorrow to let me know what you decide. I strongly recommend you think about it."   
___________________________

"Kate please, I just want to talk to you." Rana pleaded.

"What do you want?"

"I need you to know that Zeedan and I aren't together, no matter what he says." 

"Doesn't seem that way to me, he was telling Robert his morning that you are going to be starting a family soon." Kate couldn't bear to hear it anymore.

"We aren't!"

Kate was about to walk away, she had heard all the excuses and lies before. "Please just leave me alone, I beg you." 

"I want to be with you, I want to be with you so much it hurts." 

"You know what you need to do." 

"I can't, I really want to, but I can't." Rana was at a loss, she had agreed to help Zeedan get the money from her parents, but she needed Kate to know she was the one she wanted.

"Then we have nothing else to talk about." Kate just wanted Rana to leave her alone, how was she supposed to move on listening to how happy they were from Zeedan.

"Please…" Rana reached for Kate's hand. "Can you just trust me?" 

"Trust you? How can I trust you? You lie to Zeedan, to your family, how am I supposed to know you aren't lying to me as well?"

As part of the deal with Rana's parents she had to agree to Zeedan saying it must be kept a secret. And that in a year they would separate, and he would say it was his decision to keep the heat off Rana with her parents. "Please…it will all become so much clearer, just…"

"Give me time. I've heard all I need to hear." 

________

"Why is Kate flirting with Sophie?" Sian complained to Rana.

"She is trying to make me jealous, and it is working." Rana knew doing a group night out was going to be a mistake. 

Alya wanted to go out for her birthday, she had made it clear everyone was to come, and get along for her sake. It was a happy group of Alya, Luke, Aidan, Eva, Kate, Sophie, Rosie, Sian, Zeedan and Rana. "Why are we being made to suffer, wasn't dinner awkward enough." 

"Oh, you mean Alya making a point that you and Kate should sit next to each other." Sian laughed. "How has no one noticed that you and Zeedan don't talk to each other?" 

It was about a month into Rana and Zeedan's three-year deal, so far, they had been coasting along fine. "I don't know, I feel like I am walking with a sign on my head LIAR." 

"Why would you wear a sign saying Liar?" Rosie pulled a face. "I can't imagine it would look nice, well unless you got my Auntie Gina to make you a fascinating for your head."

"A what?"

"A fascinating, I thought you were into fashion Rana? You know it makes your head fascinating to look at." 

"Oh, a fascinator."

"A fascinator? What is that?" 

"That is what we were just talking about…actually don't worry." Rana decided to leave Rosie and Sian to their ridiculous conversations.

"OMFG Soph did you hear?" Rosie spun round as her sister sat down.

"Hear what?" Kate smiled joining the younger Webster now Rana had moved away.

"They are making a reboot of the L Word, I read they are casting new actors though. Hopefully you might like masturbating to the new one as much as you did the last one." Rosie didn't even realise how much she embarrassed her sister, she just splatter-gunned out whatever was in her mouth. 

"ROSIE!" Why, why, why! Why? Sophie wanted to die.

"I used to love the L Word, I had to sneak to watch it as I was only fifteen, Bette was my idol, such a badass." Kate pretended to look dreamily at the sky.

"I hope you wouldn't still say Sian's name when you come, awkward." 

Sian rolled her eyes at Rosie as if she wasn't interested, yet secretly she would love it if Sophie was still thinking about her in that way. "I think we have all moved on from 2004. Equally there is free porn on the internet now Rosie, I am sure Sophie is aware of it." 

"OMFG! Is that what you were making the noises to the other night?" Rosie pulled a face of disgust.

Sophie hid her face in her hands. "No Rosie it wasn't. I was trying to do some yoga from my new app." Sophie didn't know why she was even bothering to defend herself. "I was trying to do the breathing exercises and…"

"I'm bored now Soph. Who is that next to Luke? TTFN." Rosie sauntered off.

"On that note, do you both want the same again?" Sophie asked before heading towards the bar.

"What are you playing at?" Sian hissed at Kate.

"What?" 

"What are you playing at?"

"I heard you the first time, I meant what, as in what do you mean." Kate replied full of attitude. 

"Flirting with Sophie, getting her hopes up…"

"What do you mean getting her hopes up? Last time I checked she was a grown woman." Kate was getting more annoyed.

"My mistake, so you haven't been shagging Rana for the last two months." Sian bit back.

"What?"

"You heard me! Yes, I know all about your secret affair. I'll ask again, what are you doing with Sophie." 

"Jealous?" Kate eyed to her friend.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" 

"You obviously still have feelings for her and are too chicken shit to do anything about it."

"What? Have you heard yourself?" Sian could feel herself getting riled up.

"Admit it, you still have feelings for Sophie!" Kate replied much louder.

"Even if I did, which I don't. I don't want her to get hurt by some desperate lonely sod, who is too chicken shit to face up to what is right in front of her!" 

The girls had stood up and were only about four feet apart. "What did you say?" Kate ground out prodding Sian in the chest.

"I said, I don't want Sophie to get hurt, by somebody that is desperately in love with someone else…" Kate deflated losing all her anger. "If you would just listen to what she has to say, everything isn't as black and white as you think."

"What did she say to you? Do you know something I don't?" Kate's interest was now firmly on what Sian had to say about Rana.

"No! I just mean that when you are in love, properly in love. You can't just walk away." Sian smiled sadly looking over at a laughing Sophie.

"Didn't you walk away?" 

"That was completely different, I didn't want to walk away. I had no choice." 

"You two seem to be in a very deep conversation, come on ladies we are heading to the Irish bar around the corner, they have live music." Alya had managed to break up the quarrelling friends as they moved on.   
______________

"Who is this?" Alya pulled a face, this wasn't the kind of music she was expecting.

"It is a Cranberries cover band." Rana offered.

"Who are they?" Alya complained. "Maybe we should go somewhere else?" 

"Luke has just a round of drinks in." Rosie appeared with her glass of wine, handing a beer to Kate and another glass to Rana.

"Luke, fancy a game?" Zeedan waved over showing the ping pong bat in his hand, soon enough Aidan had followed suit, Eva had left earlier claiming a headache. 

"Since Rosie has vanished, and Sian and Sophie have gone to the toilet I am going to leave you two alone to see if you sort some of this animosity." Alya followed to where her boyfriend had gone. 

"Great." Rana pouted.

"Sian said that things aren't as black and white as I think they are. Do you want to tell me what she means?" 

"Look Kate, you don't want anything to do with me, I get it." Rana held her hands up in defeat and turned towards the band.

A few songs had passed in silence. "I used to love the Cranberries." Kate whispered into Rana's ear. "I remember you saying that you liked them too." 

"Lots of people like the Cranberries." Rana was nervous having Kate so close to her.

"I miss you when you're gone…" Kate softly sang the lyric to Rana from behind, her hand now resting on her hip, Rana's back flush against her front.

"I haven't gone anywhere…" Rana replied as Kate's arms circled round her waist, lowering her head to nuzzle Rana's neck.

"But you always really knew, I just want to be with you…" Kate lowered her voice to sing along to the words of Linger. 

"And I'm in so deep, you know I'm such a fool for you…" Rana replied.

"You got me wrapped around your finger, do you have to let it linger…" They chorused together, sharing a laugh. 

"You need to tell me what is going on with Zeedan, maybe I can help?" 

"I wish I could, but I can't. I yearn to touch you every time I see you, I constantly try to catch your eye, just so you know I haven't given up on us." Rana had turned to face Kate but still in her arms. 

"I feel sick when I see you with Zeedan, it physically hurts me. To hear him saying you were trying to have kids, it devastated me…"

Rana raised her hand to cup Kate's cheek. "I promise you we are not trying to have children. I only love and want to be with you. Can you please, please just give me a little more time. I need you to trust in my love for you."

Kate leaned to rest her forehead on Rana's. "Okay, but you are killing me here, I really, really want to kiss you…"

Before Kate finished her sentence, Sian had bounced into her and Rana pushing Kate onto the dance floor. "What the fuck?" 

"You and Rana looked like you were about to have sex on the bar, I could see Sophie looking over at you." Sian bobbed her head along to the music jumping around.

"Sian this is a slow song!" Kate moaned as she too continued to jump around.

"What has got into those two?" Alya asked Rana, looking at them like they had gone mad.

"I have no idea, Sian jumped over here, grabbed Kate and they have been jumping around ever since." Rana knew full well why Sian had broken them apart.   
___________________

"Soph do you ever think what would have happened with us, you know if we had got married?" Sian knew she'd had too much to drink, but what Kate said about her leaving she wanted to know.

"Still be happily together?" Sophie smiled, also a little tipsy.

"No, I mean it. Kate said something to me earlier about if you love someone you don't walk away. Did I walk away from you…? From us?" 

"No, yes, I don't know. What does it matter what Kate thinks? Or says?"

"I've never seen myself as a quitter, I always see things through. I suppose I am just playing the what if game?" Not only did Sophie run out on their wedding she had also cheated, Sian confirming she had no choice.

"What if, I hadn't messed things up? I was the fool that cheated. I never had feelings for Amber, not really. I was just so messed up with what my Dad did, I should have been honest and said I needed a little more time before we got married." Sophie was looking down at her drink.

"Don't look down Soph, we all make mistakes. We were young, what did we know about getting married. Ignore me, Kate got under my skin that's all." 

"You are right."

"We both moved on, you would have never met Maddie if we had stayed together." 

"Since you have been back I have been thinking more and more about Maddie, about you. I did love Maddie, but what I had with you it was different." 

"I get what you mean, actually no I don't. I think the longest relationship I've had since we broke up…was probably about three months. I've lost count of home many times I've been told I have a commitment-phobia. I hit three months and just seem to lose interest." Sian didn't know why, something about three months and she was out of there.

Out of nowhere Sophie leaned in and kissed Sian, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world, Sian automatically deepened the kiss. Sian jerked back and looked into Sophie's eyes, there was a hunger there, she continued the kiss, letting her desire take over. 

"O M TOTAL F G!" Rosie shrieked completely ruining the moment for the ex-lovers.

Sian groaned pulling away but keeping their heads together. "I forgot how many times Rosie was a bajingo blocker." Sophie roared in laughter at the comment.

"I wonder how many hours of our youth did we waste watching Scrubs?" 

"A lot, but I know you mostly watched it just for Dr Reid." 

"I have a thing for blondes, I can't help it." Sophie moved in again, and captured Sian's lips in another kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning…

"Sian was that a certain Ms Webster I saw sneaking out of your bedroom this morning?"

"No, I think you need to get your eyes checked." Sian continued looking in the fridge.

"My eyesight is quite fine thanking you, so why was Sophie sneaking out of your room?" Carla knew it was all innocent but couldn't help but tease Sian. "Details please…"

"I don't know, one minute I was in an argument with Kate, the next I was kissing Sophie, and then well…"

"You're kidding! You had a one-night stand with Sophie? Your ex fiancé, Sophie! The girl you said you are over, Sophie?" Carla didn't see this coming. "The girl you are under now, I guess..."

"Very funny, I don't know how it happened, it just felt right and so natural. I don't even know what it means." Sian hoped it could be the start of something.

"I didn't think Sophie had it in her, although I guess that was you…"

"Stop talking about my sex life! I am going for a shower."  
____________________

"Soph, you dirty stop out." Rosie pounced as soon as Sophie walked in the door.

"Shout a little louder why don't you. I don't think Dad or Jack heard you."

"They are in the kitchen, I told Dad you didn't come home."

"Rosie! There is such a thing called privacy, maybe you should look it up!" Sophie headed upstairs in a bad mood.

"What is wrong with her?" Kevin asked shoving another mouthful of cereal in.

"I think Sophie is returning to being fifth-teen again." Rosie heard the door and went to answer it. "Well hello Sian, it really is 2010."

"What?" Sian wasn't in the mood for Rosie this morning and just wanted to see Sophie.

"Your other 2010 buddy is upstairs." Rosie laughed at her own joke and headed back into the living room.

"Soph." Sian knocked the door.

"Come in." Sophie was laying on her bed, still in her clothes from last night. "Oh hi, sorry I didn't realise it was you."

"I can come back if now is a bad time?" Sian saw Sophie suddenly looked a little embarrassed.

"No, give me five minutes to shower and then I'll be all yours." Sophie reddened at what she had said. "Not all yours, but back here to give you all my attention. Not all of it because that would be weird…"

"Soph, have your shower, I'll wait here." Now she was in Sophie's room, and seeing her so cute and flustered Sian had forgotten what it was she was going to say.

"I feel human again." Sophie smiled towel drying her hair. "So…"

"So…" Why was it suddenly so awkward Sian panicked? "Last night happened."

"Yes, yes it did." Sophie confirmed.

"I enjoyed it and don't regret it happened." Sian decided to be brave and just throw it all out there. "I'd like the opportunity for it to happened again."

Sophie wondered if Sian just wanted them to have sex again. "You want to have sex again?"

"No, yes, no. I mean I would like to see where this goes between us." There she had said it.

"Oh, to be honest I haven't given us much thought." Sophie wondered if something might happen between them again, but she had put Sian firmly in the friend's zone. "We are friends, and…"

"You were the one that kissed me?" Sian felt mortified, she had read so much more into last night than she should have.

"I know, we had been drinking and reminiscing, one thing led to another." Sophie wasn't sure what she was saying, words just kept coming out.

"Great, at least I know where I stand." Sian jumped up and left Sophie alone in her bedroom.

"What was that about?" Rosie hoovered by the door.

"Me perhaps fucking up one of the best things to ever happened to me."

"You are such a drama queen, I am sure Sian will return your scrunchie soon. God I am hilarious!" Rosie slapped her thigh at her own joke.  
__________________

"That isn't a happy face." Carla looked over as a deflated Sian threw herself onto the sofa.

"Women!"

"Does this have anything to do with Sophie?"

"I decided to be honest, and tell Sophie I was happy last night happened, and I would like to see where it could go." Sian cringed in embarrassment. "Do you know what she said?"

"I don't I am waiting on you telling me."

"That we are friends! She has friend zoned me…" Sian glared over to Carla. "That was a rhetorical question! Who has sex with their friends?"

"You it seems…"

"Forget it! I thought I could talk to you, and all you are doing is mocking me."

"You can talk to me, I am sorry. And I am sorry that she doesn't feel the same way."

"I am so embarrassed; how do I face her now? Being dumped again by Sophie. No wonder Rosie kept going on about 2010." Rubbing at her face Sian slumped back into the sofa.

"Better the devil you know. If you hadn't said you wanted more, you could have wasted your time on a girl that isn't interested. At least now you know and can move on."

"Thanks for the bluntness, a girl that isn't interested in me." Sian slopped off to her bedroom, deciding it was a good idea to change her sheets, as the door buzzed. "If that's anyone for me, can you say I'm not in."

"Too late…" Sophie was hovering behind Carla. "I'll leave you two to it." Heading over to see Michelle across the hall.

"Sian I am sorry…"

"What for? You were just being honest." She scratched at her head letting out a deep sigh. "I do appreciate you being straightforward with me, I really do. But I need a little time to let my ego heal."

Sophie didn't bother replying moving over to Sian and kissing her. "When I said I am sorry, I meant for letting you go, letting you walk away thinking I didn't want to try and make this work."

"What?"

Sophie stroked Sian's cheek and kissed her again, this time Sian wasn't so shocked. "I want to see if we can make this work."

"You want to be with me, give us a proper go again?" Sian had the biggest grin on her face.

"Yes."

Sian gave Sophie a peck on the lips. "You have no idea how happy this makes me." Another peck. "I don't think I'll ever want to stop kissing you."

"Carla is out, how about you show me more of the new moves you have." Sophie winked pulling Sian along with her.  
_____________

Later in the Rovers Rana was having a drink with Kate in the corner. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't given us another chance."

"Me either, I am trusting you not to break my heart." Kate was afraid, she didn't really know what was happening and was putting all her faith into Rana.

"I would never, I'd hurt myself before I'd let you get hurt."

"That's a little bit hard core for a Sunday evening in the Rovers." Kate bumped her shoulder into Rana to try and lighten the mood a little. "Do I need my eyes checked or have Sophie and Sian just walked in holding hands?"

Rana peered around the corner. "Definite hand holding going on, do you think they are back together?"

"OMFG SIOPHIE!" Rosie shrieked seeing them holding hands. "You have no idea how happy this makes me."

"As long as you are happy Rosie that is all that matters." Sian laughed accepting the hug from Rosie.

"Deets…"

"What are deets?" Sophie had move closer to Sian kissing the back of her hand.

"Details, details, how you got back together. OMFG Mum is going to have a fit, shall I go and tell her? Please can I?"

Never one to deny someone else some happiness Sophie just nodded watching her sister disappear out the pub. "I think Rosie is happy."

"Almost as happy and I am." Sian winked. "Shall we join Kate and Rana?"

"I'm guessing it is safe for us to assume you two are back together?" Rana was delighted to see her friend so happy.

"That is correct, we had a talk and thought we would give us another go and see what happens." Sian had her arm casually round Sophie's shoulders and nuzzled into her neck.

"It is true! I thought Rosie was winding us up!" Sally didn't believe her daughter and thought it was her getting things wrong as ever. "Budge up Kate, how did it happen? I haven't seen our Sophie look this happy in so long. Toyah wine." Sally waved towards the bar.

"I'll bring it over, shall I?" Toyah muttered sorting out a bottle of wine.

"You know I always loved Sian, you make such a great couple." Sally continued twittering on.

"No wonder Sophie is smiling, bet they spend the whole afternoon shagging." Rana whispered to Kate. "Ow, what was that for?"

Sian kicked Rana after hearing her terrible attempt at whisper. "Just because some of us are having sex, that doesn't mean those that aren't, should resent the ones that are."

"I have to go, we have a staff meeting at the Bistro, exciting!" Kate managed to move Sally out of the way.

"You and Kate seem to be on better terms?" Sophie and Sally were chatting away with Rosie giving Sian the chance to talk to Rana.

"I hope so, she is giving us another chance. I haven't told her about the deal with Zeedan." Sian raised her eyebrows. "I know your opinion on that, but its only for a few years."

"I just hope you aren't playing with fire."  
_________________

The last four weeks had been hell for Rana, keeping up the pretence of still being with Zeedan, knowing he hated her, and she desperately wanting to be with Kate. "You are still seeing him aren't you!"

Rana looked up from her phone hearing Zeedan shouting at her. "What, no."

"You are, you've just had a text from him, that's why you are smiling."

"I am not still seeing them, I said I wouldn't and I haven't." Whilst not technically true, Rana was still seeing Kate, but not in a physical capacity.

"I can't believe I thought you would show me some respect and finish it with him. Haven't you humiliated me enough?" Zeedan pulled his wife into the kitchen at the Bistro.

"We aren't together anymore, remember, this is a business arrangement." Rana was aware that Michelle and Robert were just in the bar area trying to keep her voice down.

"You are a whore, sleeping around behind my back, is he better than me?"

"Zeedan, I am not with anyone, not that it should matter even if I was." Rana mocked him.

"There were rumours that you were a slag, I heard them before we got married. Stupid me thought the rumours weren't true."

It was Groundhog Day, the same argument all the time, the name calling had stopped hurting now she had heard them what felt like hundreds of time. "I did want us to work Zee, I was in love with you when we got married. I just fell in love with someone else…"

"You're sorry, I've heard it all before. I can't wait until you are out of my life, you skank."

"Zeedan!" Robert shouted at his sous chef. "What do you think you are playing at?" Robert had heard enough and came into the kitchen to find Rana in tears and Zeedan shouting. "I don't know exactly what is going on, but you need to calm down."

Michelle lead Rana away into the office. "Did I hear right, you and Zeedan are in a business arrangement. Is that why you went back to him?"

Rana felt so ashamed, cheap and a horrible person. "Yes."

"Why would you do that?" Michelle hugged Rana worried what kind of mess she had gotten herself into.

"Zeedan threatened to tell my parents something about me, they would be horrified, so he agreed to keep it quiet. My Dad offered him enough money to get his café going, apparently I had embarrassed the family enough ending up in hospital."

"That wasn't your fault sweetheart."

"I know, but I did embarrass my family. They would kill me if they knew if they knew the truth."

"That you are involved with Kate?"

Rana was shocked, Kate had promised not to tell anyone. "No, why would you think that?"

"You aren't exactly subtle, and Carla told me."

"Who else knows?" Rana was worried all the Connor's knew, who else would know soon enough.

"Calm down, it is only Carla and me. And we aren't going to say anything okay. What does Kate think about this arrangement?"

"She doesn't know, I couldn't face telling her. You know what Kate is like, I just want this to be over with. That is what we agreed."

"I take you two are still seeing each other?"

"Yes, but just as friends, nothing more." Rana knew it was more than friends, way more, but they hadn't so much as kissed since the deal was done with Zeedan.

"I do think you should tell her."

"Please, I've made this one final promise to Zeedan. I owe him."

"You don't owe him anything, and don't you owe it to yourself to be happy?" Michelle couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What about Kate? Is she really going to wait for you?"

"I don't have the answers, all I know is that I love Kate, and I want to be with her. But I don't want to lose my family, is that so bad?"

"No, but you should be honest with Kate. Asking someone to wait, even more so when they don't know why."

"You know what Kate is like, she would want to kill Zeedan, and then my family would find out."

"I won't say anything, but I won't lie to Kate if she works it out. You shouldn't let Zeedan talk to you that way."

"Thank you. I'm a horrible person, I deserve to be spoken to like that..."

"You aren't a horrible person, you are a good person that did a horrible thing. There is a big difference."


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks later…

Zeedan had arranged dinner with Rana and her parents. "What are the specials today?" Rana tried to make conversation with her husband who merely grunted.

"Hassan, Saira sit down." Zeedan jumped up, ever the gentleman. "Thanks for coming."

"Thank you for the invite." Hassan smiled. "How have you two been?"

"Great, as happy as the day is long." Zeedan lied. "All parents like to know their daughter is happy. We have been talking and decided we need more money for the café."

"What?" This had not been discussed Rana fumed.

"More money? Surely what we have given you is more than sufficient." Saira queried.

"We are going to have kids and it would be difficult with just the little bit of money coming in from the café."

"Your pregnant?"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Which is it?"

Zeedan squeezed Rana's hand hard. "Yes, we are pregnant."

From behind Rana heard a plate smashing to the ground as Kate had obviously heard what Zeedan had just said. Daniel was helping to clean it up as Rana jumped up to help as well. "I knew it!" Zeedan followed Rana and was now sneering down at Daniel. "I knew it was someone from here."

"What are you on about?" Daniel asked as Rana followed Kate to the kitchen.

"It's not true, I'm not pregnant."

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." Kate felt relieved, then anger, and more confusion. "What are we doing? You are here playing happy families with Zeedan and the next you are chasing after me."

"It is not happy families with Zeedan, anything but…" Rana heard a scuffle in the bar area, Kate pushed ahead to see what was going on.

"We work together, how could you? Pretend to be my mate." Zeedan had snapped and had Daniel by the throat.

"What is going on?" Hassan demanded from his son in law.

"Why don't you ask your whore of a daughter!" Zeedan still hadn't let go of Daniel.

"Rana? What is he talking about it?"

"She has been having an affair!" Zeedan shouted out before Rana could answer. "Before she tells another lie."

"What? You had an affair?" Saira was horrified.

"How could you shame the family like this? Is this who you have been cheating with?" Hassan pointed towards Daniel.

"No, it isn't." Rana was again pulling at Zeedan to let Daniel go, exactly like with Adam. "Zeedan, let him go!"

"So, you haven't been having an affair?" Saira was hopeful.

"Yes, no. Yes, but not with Daniel."

"Who then?"

"Zeedan let go." Robert had pulled Daniel away to safety.

"It doesn't matter, it's over." Rana chanced a look at Kate, hoping she knew Rana didn't mean what she was saying.

"She won't say who it is. She probably has more than one, you disgust me. I knew you were easy, but…"

"Are you going to let him talk to her like that?" Kate looked to Rana's parents, why weren't they defending their daughter?

"Enough! Zeedan I think you should go and cool off, Rana I think it is best if you and your parents leave." Robert could see half the Bistro was looking over at the drama.

"Rana you have already brought so much dishonour to his family. We had hoped you had got over your selfish impulsive behaviour, obviously not. I think it is better you stay here." Hassan and his wife left a distraught Rana stood in the Bistro.

Rana sunk into the nearest chair trying to take in what had just happened. "Imagine if they found out I was gay as well."

Kate was trying her best to comfort Rana, but honestly didn't know what she was going through. "You'll get through this, they just need a little time. I'll be with you every step of the way I promise."

"I'm going to go."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know, see if Imran will let me stay." Rana was on her feet heading for the exit.

"Rana wait…"

"I'm sorry Kate, I just need some time on my own."

Kate desperately wanted to follow Rana, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Just give her a little time, if this is how her family responds to her having an affair. No wonder she is terrified about them finding out about the two of you." Michelle knew what Rana had done was wrong, but isn't family supposed to love you unconditionally?

"I know, but she just looked so heartbroken."

"We might fight, but Connor's stick together." Michelle left Kate still looking at the door.  
_________________

It had been a couple of days since the scene in the Bistro, Rana hadn't spoken with anyone, hiding out at her brothers. Rana had been summoned to the Nazir's by her parents, thankfully Imran was with her. "What do you think they want? They haven't taken any of my calls and didn't answer the door when I went around."

"I'm not sure, let's just wait and see." Rana had told Imran everything, whilst he had been surprised, Rana was his sister, he wasn't going to abandon her.

It seemed like her parents had been there a little while judging by the finished mugs of tea. "Your mother and I have been discussing a way to get you out of this ugly mess."

"With a lot of persuasion Zeedan has agreed to take you back, with conditions of course." Saira had no hint of emotion towards her daughter as she spoke. "We will give Zeedan more money to help with the café. You will support this and quit your job at the medical centre."

"What?" Rana started to protest.

"Quiet!" Hassan snapped. "You must stay together for a minimum of three years, if you wish to divorce after that time, we won't stand in your way."

"You can't be serious?" Rana was in complete shock. "Zeedan how can you agree to this?"

"This is the least you can do for this family. We always knew your fickle ways would embarrass us. If it wasn't for Zeedan having family here, we would have encouraged a move away from Coronation Street."

"Rana isn't property to be sold, she is your daughter." Imran had taken a minute to take on board what his parents were suggesting. "How can you be so cold?"

"Of course, you defend her, you are both cheats." Zeedan finally spoke up. "Three years, I get my café, and you won't be slut shamed round the mosque. Ruining your good family name." Zeedan empathised the last part about the family name.

"No, I won't do it." There was no way Rana was going to sign off three years of her life like this. "We had a deal Zeedan, one year and then you would leave me. What's changed?"

"A year isn't long enough to get a business running, and I need the guarantee of money from your father."

"You had already discussed a deal? Why wasn't this discussed?" Hassan wasn't so calm now.

"Zeedan has known about my affair for months, even before you offered to give him money. We agreed to stay together for a year. That was months ago, you can't just change the deal to suit you." If Rana was being thrown under the bus she was going to take Zeedan with her.

"Liar! I found out this week! You've told so many lies you don't even know what the truth is anymore." Zeedan decided to play dirty.

"Zeedan you have known for months." Imran backed Rana up.

"You are both cheats and told so many lies how can you expect your parents to believe you?"

"Zeedan has a point." Saira agreed with her son in law. "Neither of you have been honest recently so why should we believe you now?"

"Don't believe me then but take this as a statement of fact. I will not be sold like an object, and I do not agree to this." Rana waved her hand between herself and Zeedan. "I made a mistake and I hurt you Zeedan and I will always be sorry for that. But that doesn't give you the right to take money off my parents and try to control me."

"Listen to her, who speaks to their husband like this?" Zeedan wasn't going to back down now. "Who would even want your daughter now, she is dirty."

"Watch it." Imran moved closer to Zeedan.

"Whilst I am disappointed that you have deceived us Zeedan, the offer still stands. Rana I recommend you take it, I wouldn't want to see you out in the cold." Hassan was livid inside but didn't want to show weakness in front of his family.

"Out in the cold? What does that mean? You are picking your son in law over me, your own daughter."

"Zeedan we will wait to hear from you. If you make the wrong decision you know the consequences Rana." Hassan had heard enough and was ready to leave.

"What consequences? You will no longer speak to me?" Hassan ignored his daughter and walked out. "Mum?" Rana pleaded, Saira followed her husband not saying a word.  
__________________

Later in the Rovers…

"I can't believe we have been back together already for six weeks." Sophie gushed towards her girlfriend.

"I know, somehow it is even better this time than before." Sian had a permanent smile plastered on her face, much to the annoyance of Carla.

"I know, we know each other so well. But we continue to learn so much about each other, almost like the time apart did us good."

"Gross! Why don't you just get married and have babies already." Kate moaned, she had been hoping Rana might appear, it was like she had vanished the last week, and she wasn't returning any calls or texts.

"Sorry, have you heard from Rana yet?" Sian turned to give Kate her full attention.

"No, she won't take my calls, and never replies back to me. Imran said she is fine, she just needs some time to work through some stuff. Have you heard from her?"

Sian had heard from Rana and had even been to see her at Imran's flat. Rana had updated Sian with the latest deal from her parents. "No, I got the same from Imran. I am sure she is fine, as he said just give her little time."

"I can't believe Rana had been having an affair. And with Daniel of all people, I would never have put those two together." Sophie had been amazed when Rosie filled her in with the gossip.

"She isn't having an affair with Daniel, and everyone makes mistakes." Sian raised her eyebrow at Sophie who quietly took a sip of her drink.

"I'm just so worried, maybe I should go around." Kate had tried to stay cool, but this no contact was killing her.

"Kate honestly I am sure she is fine." The last thing Rana needed was Kate arriving demanding answers.

"I have to see her." Kate had decided.

"Kate, please don't…" Kate ignored Sian who sat down with a sigh.

"You would think Kate was the one that the affair with Rana the way she is getting on." Sophie giggled.

"Don't ridiculous."

"I was only joking babe, lighten up."

"Sorry Soph, just a bit tired I guess from work. We have been working on getting a new client in, and they are driving us nuts. In fact, I need to get going."

"This is like the third time you have been working late this week." Sophie knew Sian was working hard, but it didn't stop her missing her.

"Tonight, is that dinner I told you about. Carla and I are trying to wine and dine them. I'll make it up to you I promise." Sian kissed Sophie quickly and left before she could reply.  
_______________

Kate stood outside Imran's flat, this was the third time she had buzzed. "Come on Rana I know you are in there."

"Hello?"

"Finally, its Kate. Please let me up, I just want to see you, please."

"I can't I'm sorry." Rana put the phone down, she wanted to see Kate as well, but decided to wait until she knew exactly what was going on.

Kate tried buzzing again but realised her efforts were futile. "Rana I know you aren't taking any calls, I think about you every day. I miss your beautiful face and your laugh, I miss just seeing you. I love you and I am here for you, whenever you're ready." Kate put her phone away and nearly knocked into Zeedan.

"Kate? What are you doing here?"

"Me? What am I doing here?"

"That's what I asked." Zeedan narrowed his eyes. "Unbelievable, I thought we were mates."

"It's not what you think…" Kate had no idea how Zeedan had worked it out, but now was in full panic mode.

"Is Daniel up there?"

"What? No!" Kate could feel the stress fall off her. "I came to see how Rana is, but she isn't in. I promise you Daniel isn't in there."

"Sorry Kate, I am just a bit on edge at the moment. And I don't trust Rana when she said it wasn't Daniel."

"Come on Zee, we will be late for work if we don't head off now." Kate linked arms with Zeedan pulling him back in the direction of the Bistro, she could feel her phone vibrate in her pocket and was desperate to check if it was Rana. "I didn't realise you drove the Bistro van here, guess we won't be late after all."

"Robert thinks I am at the cash and carry."

"Ah cunning, do we have to go there now then?"

"Yeah but I'll only be a minute." Zeedan had pulled in to the carpark and had run into the store quickly.

Kate pulled her phone out to see it was a text from Rana.

Rana: I'm sorry I didn't come to the door, I will explain. I miss you too, I wish I was with you now, I love you. X

Kate felt relief reading the text, and kept re-reading it, not noticing Zeedan was back until he sat in the van next to her.

"Seeing someone are we?" Zeedan joked.

"You could say that…"


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you ready, if we land this client it will mean big things for Underworld." Carla and Sian were sat waiting for their prospective clients to arrive.

"Yes, I think we have drilled each other enough, I know the numbers inside out." Sian was fed up of spending so much time with Carla, even when they got home Carla wanted them to continue on working.

"I know, sorry. I just want this to go great. To prove it was a good idea for us to set up the NB side of the factory. We are the dynamic duo after all."

"Even though we have failed to land the previous three accounts we went after." Sian knew they had great products, and extremely competitive pricing, it was getting more difficult to get back up again after each knockback.

"We will land this one, I have a good feeling about it. Here they are." Carla was on her feet. "Mr Reynolds, Ms Reynolds, thank you for joining us tonight."

"Please call us Abigail and John." Abigail couldn't help but take a double look at Sian, wearing a business suit, with an extremely tight pencil skirt.

"Shall we get straight to business, so we can enjoy the rest of our meal?" Sian asked pulling out her iPad.

"Who is Sian and Carla having dinner with? It looks like a bad double date." Kate questioned Michelle behind the bar.

"It is Garment Ltd, that massive client they are trying to land. You must have heard Carla mention it."

"Yes of course, I just forgot." Kate headed to the table to take their orders. "What can I get you?"

Sian snuck away from the table, claiming she had an important call to take, instead she went outside did a fist pump. They had done it, finally getting the account. "Kate can we get some champagne to the table please?"

"Sure thing, is it just me or is that girl at your table flirting with you?" Kate had noticed the flirty behaviour towards Sian as the night carried on.

"No, you are imagining things." Sian knew full well that Abigail was flirting with her, and she had failed to mention Sophie. What was a bit of harmless flirting going to do.

"Hi Sophie." Kate welcomed her friend, now worried how she would react seeing Sian and that woman flirting. "What brings you to the Bistro?"

"I thought I'd see how Sian was doing? She has been working so hard recently."

"The ever-supportive girlfriend. I think they got the business, Sian just asked for Champagne to be sent over."

Sophie looked at table Sian was sat at, she could see some other woman flirting with her girlfriend, and said girlfriend seeing to flirt back. "Looks like she is working really hard."

"Sophie, I am sure it isn't what it looks like. I am sure you flirt a little when you are out without Sian?"

"No, why would I? The only girl I am interested in is Sian." Sophie felt crestfallen, like she wasn't enough for Sian. "Maybe this is why she has been pushing me to get the second garage open, I am not good enough, just being a window cleaner."

"You know that isn't true." Kate knew Sian didn't care what Sophie did as long as she was happy.

Sian clocked Sophie at the bar chatting to Kate and headed over. "Hi baby, this is a nice surprise." Sian titled Sophie's chin up to capture her lips, leaving no doubt they are together. "Why don't you join us, we are celebrating."

Sophie was a little shocked by Sian's welcome. "I'd love to, I'll be over in just a second."

Kate was smirking at Sophie. "Oh yeah, that girl totally isn't into you and thinks you aren't good enough."

"I feel bad enough as it is without you rubbing it in!" Sophie huffed heading over to Sian.

"Abigail, John, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Sophie." Sian was on her feet welcoming her girlfriend to the table.

"That'll be £20 please." Carla offered her hand across the table to Abigail.

"Fine, you win."

"What did you bet on?" Sophie asked.

"Abigail here thought that Sian was straight, that is why she kept flirting to see if Sian would say anything." Carla chuckled into her wine glass, this was the easiest bet she had ever won.

"But you already knew I was gay? How was that fair?" Sian queried.

"You knew? I want my £20 back." Abigail couldn't believe she had been played.

"Carla and I even live together. Why on earth would you take that bet?" Sian was still confused.

"I may be a little to blame. Abigail told me she thought she was bisexual, and I thought Sian was such a lovely girl. Maybe she could help her work through her feelings." John sheepishly admitted.

"Dad!" Abigail felt humiliated.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was helping." John smiled. "Do you know any nice single girls?" Fixing his eyes onto Sophie and Sian.

"Oh my god Dad, stop please." Now Abigail felt embarrassed.

"Not really, sorry." Sian honestly couldn't think of anyone to set Abigail up with.

"What about Kate?" Sophie innocently asked.

"What the hot waitress?" Abigail had perked up now.

"Yeah, she has been single forever. Let me get her over." Sophie waved over to Kate.

"Ow!" Carla murmured as Sian pinched her under the table glaring for Carla to stop this. "I wouldn't bother with our Kate, she is a bit of player, all the ladies love Kate."

"Who loves me?" Kate smiled.

"I was just telling Abigail here that you are a total player, a different woman every night…"

"What? What are you on about?" Kate snapped, Carla knew about Rana so why would she say such a thing.

"It is my fault, I suggested that you and Abigail might get along. And now everyone is embarrassed. Why don't we finish these and head to the Rovers?" Sophie felt awful that her suggestion had gone so wrong.

"I think that is a great idea. Nothing like getting to know your suppliers better." John smiled putting his coat on.  
___________________

Over the last couple of days after some gentle prodding from Imran, Rana had headed back to Coronation Street. He was right she couldn't hide forever and needed to face up to her decisions. The first person she ran into outside the Bistro was Kate. "Hey."

Kate's face lit up seeing Rana. "Your back?"

"Yes, I need to take care of some business with Zeedan. Can I meet you at your flat after?"

"Of course." Kate risked stroking her thumb over Rana's knuckles, desperate just to touch her in some way.

"Is Zeedan in?" Rana asked Michelle.

"Yeah, I'll send him out, I think he is due a break."

Rana had rehearsed what she was going to say so many times. "Zeedan, thanks for seeing me."

"What do you want Rana, the contract is drawn up, all you need to do is sign it. Why are you being such a bitch about it. I thought we agreed, and then you run off like a little baby."

"I'm not signing it, I am not an object that can be bought and sold."

"I think your parents would say otherwise. Remember I can ruin your name." Zeedan didn't like this confident version of his wife.

"That is a risk I will have to take. I can't live a lie, and this contract…" Rana gestured between them. "It would destroy us both, we both need to move on."

"Move on? Move onto Daniels dick you mean!" Zeedan shouted incensed with anger.

"Zeedan, watch your language." Michelle chastised. "We might be quiet, but you don't speak to people like that."

"What do you know, she has been fucking Daniel behind my back. I'll speak to her however I want."

"Zeedan." Again, Michelle warned, where was Robert when you needed him.

Unlike before when Rana would cave and break down in tears, not this time. "Michelle is right, you don't get to speak to me like that. I am sorry that I hurt you, but I don't deserve this. I was even going to ask my Dad if he would still invest, but why would I?"

"Don't push me Rana, or you will regret it."

Whilst not entirely sure what was going on, Michelle was starting to get scared, Zeedan was issuing threats and right into Rana's face. "Zeedan I think you need to calm down."

"Fuck off Michelle!"

"Don't talk to her like that, your problem is with me." Rana wasn't backing down.

Michelle had sent a frantic text to Robert, Kate and Carla. Hoping one of them would arrive to help. "Zeedan I know this hurts now, but it does get better. You will find love with someone else." Michelle looked at the door hearing it open, it was Daniel.

"Everything okay?"

"Here he is to join the party. Why don't you just fuck her here in the Bistro." Zeedan sneered.

"What are you on about?"

Zeedan marched over and punched Daniel sending him flying. "I know it is you!"

"ZEEDAN!" Rana again was trying to curtail her husband's temper. "Zeedan no, it isn't Daniel I told you."

"Oh my god Daniel." Kate came running over helping to pull Zeedan off him.

"Let me go!" Zeedan easily pushed the girls off him. "It's time you got what you deserved." Zeedan punched Daniel again who was no match for him.

With no other help looking to come, Kate was in a panic. "It's me!"

"What's you?"

"It's me, I am who Rana has been having an affair with." Kate spoke louder this time.

"What?"

"It isn't Daniel, it is me. I have been with Rana."

Rana's face fell, how could Kate do this to her. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Been with her? You mean had sex?"

Kate looked at the ground feeling ashamed of the hurt she had caused Zeedan. "It doesn't matter. Please…leave Daniel alone."

Michelle had dragged Daniel onto his feet and sat him in one of the booths. "Robert, where are you?"

"This is great, not only are you cheating whore you are a dyke as well." Zeedan gave a nasty laugh.

"Zeedan please, it's not what you think…" Terror was racing through her body, her parents would completely disown her now. "I'm begging you, please don't tell my parents."

"Don't talk that way about Rana. I love her!" Kate wouldn't have Zeedan talking like that about Rana.

"The contract is off the table for sure now, or maybe I can demand more money. If they were upset at you cheating imagine if they knew you were gay." Zeedan even smiled.

"What contract? What is he on about?" Kate asked reaching for Rana.

Rana moved away from Kate and closer to Zeedan. "Please don't do this."

"Too late, say goodbye to your family and your reputation is going to be dirt when I am finished."

"How could you do that?" Rana cried over to Kate. "Why would you tell him?"

"He was attacking Daniel and I panicked. What contract was he talking about?"

"It doesn't matter, I need to get to my parents before he does."


	11. Chapter 11

"How did it go?" Imran asked already knowing the answer.

"You know how it went. I am dead to them, never to cross their door again. I am dirty, I've ruined the family, shall I go on." Rana hadn't expected her parents to accept her straight away but didn't think they would turn on her so much. "Dad offered me conversion therapy, said he knew someone, they could cure me."

"I thought they would take it badly, but not this bad. They called me and told me to throw you out. That you aren't a part of the family anymore, I told them no of course."

"I don't know what to do, I've lost my home and now my family. All because I fell in love with someone."

"You can stay here as long as you need. What are you going to do about Kate? Are going to be together now?"

"I can't believe she told Zeedan, I was trying to find a way out of this sorry mess. And she just outs me."

"Whilst it wasn't right of Kate to do that, it sounds like she just panicked. You two definitely need to talk."

"You are right." Rana decided she may as well do it now and headed to Kate's flat.

"Thank god you are okay, I've been so worried." Kate enveloped Rana in a tight hug.

"I'm fine, well not fine, but…" Rana burst into tears, now realising everything that had happened today.

"Sshh, I've got you honey."

Once Rana had calmed down and drank some water she needed to say something to Kate. "How could you out me like that? Do you realise the consequences?"

"I panicked, I wanted Zeedan to leave Daniel alone. It was the only way I thought he would stop."

"My parents want nothing to do with me, my aunts, uncles, no one." Rana had hoped she might start to feel a little relief now everything was out in the open.

"I'm so sorry Rana, I wish I could do something to make you feel better."

"They even called Imran and told him to kick me out."

"What?" Kate was feeling terrible for the pain she had caused Rana, but the mention of a contract was still stuck in the back of her mind. "Rana, what was Zeedan talking about, with the contract?"

"After the Adam and Zeedan fiasco my parents offered Zeedan the money for the café if he would stay with me. He agreed, and I agreed to it, just for him to get on his feet, said I owed him."

Kate was feeling a mix of emotions, anger towards Zeedan for forcing Rana into the contract and betrayal that Rana hadn't told her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"How could I? I was already ashamed of myself, I couldn't take you looking down on me as well."

"I would never look down on you, I just wish you had told me the truth."

"Once my parents then knew about my affair they offered Zeedan more money, and wanted us to sign a contract, that we would be together for three years."

"What? Please tell you me didn't sign it." Kate felt like she had just got Rana, only for her to slip away again.

"No, I told him I wasn't going to sign it. That was how the fight started in the Bistro. Sian said I needed to stand up for myself."

"You told Sian but not me?" Kate could handle Rana not telling her, but to confined in Sian.

"I needed someone to talk to."

"You could have talked to me, instead of leaving me to look like an idiot. It all makes so much more sense now, what Sian had been saying. Who else knew?" Kate's ego was hurt.

"Michelle and Robert…"

"What?"

"That's only because they overheard us arguing. I wanted to tell you I really did."

"But you didn't, when I've been talking to Michelle and Sian about you, I am sure they were having a good laugh at me being stupid enough to listen to your lies."

"I never lied to you, I did need time…" Rana knew Kate might be a little upset, but not like this.

"But you had time to tell Sian and chat about it with Michelle?"

"No, I was trying to sort things with Zeedan, make sure he knew I wasn't going to sign the contract, then I was going to tell you, I swear."

"You've told so many lies, I am struggling to know what is the truth anymore."

Rana had heard enough, after the day she'd had with her parents disowning her, Zeedan ready to dirty her name at the mosque, and Kate outing her, she was the one that needed comforting not Kate. "I am sorry you are hurt I didn't tell you, with the day I've had I can't take any more fights, I need you to hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay."

"But it's not going to be okay is it?"

"No, it isn't and who is to blame for that? You outed me Kate, because of you I've lost everything, EVERYTHING! When I need you the most you are having a go at me for not telling you about the stupid contract. If you had just kept your mouth shut…"

"Because of me, are you kidding. It takes two people to have an affair Rana, and I sure as hell wasn't in this on my own. You knew this would be hard, how long were you going to wait?" Kate's temper had stepped in and she wasn't thinking straight.

"Great, because your ego wanted everyone to know we were together, that was why you outed me. You're unbelievable!"

"Me, that's rich, I've lost count of the lies you have told me, Zeedan, your parents. It's no wonder they have disowned you…" Kate realised what she had said. "Rana, no I didn't mean that…"

"Forget it, at least I know where I stand. You, me, it was obviously a mistake. It's true the only person you can depend on is yourself. Goodbye Kate." Rana held back her tears until she was outside.  
________________

In the last two weeks Rana had moved all her stuff out of the Nazir's and was now living with Imran. She had done her best to avoid Zeedan and Kate, simply going to work and home. Rana had tried a number of times to see her parents, but sure enough Zeedan had come through on his threat. The Habeeb's were now known as the family that has a lesbian daughter, even though they had denounced her publicly it still hadn't helped their reputation.

"I can't believe you got me to agree to come to the Rovers." Rana had finally given in to Sian's pleading to come to the pub.

"Woman, if ever anyone was in need of a drink it is you." Sian knew all the details about the fight between Kate and Rana, she'd had an angry Kate knocking at her door, who then crumpled admitting how much she had messed up.

"I feel like everyone knows, that people are staring at me."

"Trust me, no one cares. The rumours now are that Chesney fancies Jemma! Exciting hey!"

"Yeah really exciting."

"Kate's been over a few times, she is a mess." There was nothing Sian could say to make Kate feel better, she knew she was in the wrong.

"Rana you have impressed me, here I was thinking you were boring. I never would have put you down as rug muncher, you must have been spending too much time with Sian." Tracy Barlow had been waiting all week to use that comment.

"Shut up Tracy!" Toyah hissed giving her the wine she had ordered.

Rana buried her head in her hands. "I told you everyone knew."

"Does it matter? The worst that could happen, it has already happened. Now you get to live as the real you, no more lies or faking a life you think you should be living." With the benefit of hindsight Sian knew it got better, but it was too soon for Rana to see that.

"This is where you are hiding." Carla appeared as if by magic at the booth Rana and Sian occupied. "I've been looking for you Sian, I hope you have remembered we have a 7am conference call tomorrow."

"Yes boss, of course I have." Sian gave a salute to boot.

"Toyah a wine when you get the chance please, actually make it a bottle as these two are drinking as well."

"I thought you were telling me off about tomorrow?" Sian wondered.

"I was reminding you, it is 4pm on a Sunday I think we should be fine with one glass. Rana love don't look so nervous around me."

"Sorry, I know you are Kate's sister and…" Rana desperately wanted to leave but was boxed in by Carla and Sian.

"And she is an idiot, I have told her that. But she is a Connor and we often speak without thinking, you know she didn't mean what she said." Carla had berated her sister when she heard what she had said to Rana, but just as quick offered her full support to Kate.

"I know she didn't, but I can't forgive her for outing me. I lost everything in one day, now I have people whispering about me behind my back and Tracy making comments about me being a rug muncher. It's just too much at the moment." Rana felt so vulnerable at the moment, it was like she was walking around naked, exposed for all to see.

"I know she is sorry and has been moping around even more at mine and Sian's than normal. Can you please speak to her, she said you aren't returning her calls or texts?" Carla didn't want to push too much and make things worse for Kate.

"I don't want to talk to her, when I think about her, all I feel is anger. If it wasn't for Kate I might still have my family. Thanks for the drink Sian but I really should go." Rana pushed past Carla to get out.

"Rana wait up. Nice one Carla." Sian jumped up and followed her friend. "I know you are hurt and angry with Kate. But it has been two weeks, how long are you going to avoid her for?"

"Great so now you are on her side."

"No, I'm not anybody's side. But I do think it would help if you talked to her. I know she is at mine at the moment. Go and talk to her, I'll keep Carla in the pub."

Rana nodded and headed towards the flat hitting the buzzer. "Kate it's me."  
_______________

Kate quickly checked her hair in the mirror before opening the door. "Hi."

"Sian said I should talk to you."

"Did she? I've been trying to get hold of you for weeks. I am so sorry for what I did and what I said. I panicked, and it just blurted out. It was nothing to do with my ego, I just have a big mouth and I wasn't thinking. I would never do anything to hurt you deliberately, I am just an idiot." Kate took a deep breath and carried on. "I didn't mean what I said about you being rejected by your family, they are fools not to realise this wonderful daughter they have. You are so compassionate, intelligent, forgiving, I hope." Now Rana was finally in front of her Kate was determined to get everything out. "Please forgive me and my stupid mouth, I've been lost without you. I love you so much, and I promise I will do anything to make it up to you. Just give me another chance, please."

"Have you finished?"

"I think so." Kate was worried she had lost Rana for good and judging by her face now it didn't look like that was about to change. "I don't want to lose you, I'm terrified of losing you."

"We've both made mistakes, said the wrong thing and lied. I'm sorry too, I should have told you about the contract." Rana hadn't thought about what she was going to say, she was just saying what was on her mind. "I know I have hurt you too, maybe we have hurt each other too much."

"No, no we haven't. We can make this work, if we both work at it, I know we can be happy." Kate was trying to hold back her tears.

"You and me, all it has done is hurt people. I don't want to hurt anymore…"

"And you don't have to…"

"You aren't listening Kate, what did we think was going to happen. Once we were out in the open we could live happily ever after?"

"We can face the future together. You said you wanted to be with me, that you loved me. Was that a lie?"

"No, of course not."

"I love you, you love me. What else is there?"

"It shouldn't be this hard. Love is supposed to be simple, easy." Rana could feel her resilience starting to fall.

"When I think about love, all I see is you. It is simple, love is unassuming, falling in love with you was effortless. I have never felt about anyone the way I feel about you." Kate was crying now, her fear of losing Rana feeling ever real.

"Kate please…"

"I am a good man in a storm…I love you and I protect the things I love. You are strong and caring and honourable, and…"

Rana was laughing. "What are you doing?"

"It's the famous good man in a storm speech. Sian said it was your favourite. Did I say it wrong?"

"You are so incredibly cute, it is Sian's favourite quote from Grey's Anatomy. She is obsessed with it."

"Bollocks, I was trying to remember it. They always seem to have these great speeches about love. I messed it up." Kate chastised herself. "Hang on you said I was cute."

"Yes, I did." Rana couldn't help but smile at the gorgeous woman in front of her, who was fighting for them to be together, isn't that was she wanted.

Kate risked leaning towards Rana for a kiss. "Does this mean we can start again?"

"I think it does." Rana grinned into the next kiss, and the one after that. "I do think we should keep things a little out of the public eye for a bit, just till things calm down."

"Are you ashamed of me" Kate pouted winding Rana up.

"No, I just don't want to draw any more attention to myself. I could never be ashamed of you."

"Agreed, we can keep us on the DL for now."

"Please never say DL again." Rana laughed. "That doesn't mean our friends and family can't know. Perhaps keep the PDA in a minimum when out?"

"You tell me off for saying the DL and you use PDA?" Kate teased. "Hypothetically, if I was to invite you over to my Dad's as my girlfriend, does that mean you would come? Hypothetically of course."

"That would depend if you asked in theory for me to be your girlfriend, so you could then hypothetically invite me."

"Come here you idiot." Kate was beyond happy that she could freely kiss Rana without worrying about who found out. "I want you to be my girlfriend."

"You two don't hang around, going from Rana hating you, to now being girlfriends." Carla commented arriving back at her own flat with Sophie and Sian in tow.

"Have you two finally worked things out?" Sian was hopeful seeing the two of them tangled up on the sofa.

"I guess you could say that." Kate kissed Rana again.

"I am delirious in happiness for you." Carla replied sarcastically. "There are too many lesbians in my living room. Kate bugger off back to your own flat and take Rana with you. Sian goes to your room."

"I pay half the rent here, you can't demand I go to my room." Sian acted angry, Sophie was whispering in her ear. "Actually, don't worry."

"Do you want to come back to mine? Imran is visiting some mate in Leeds tonight." Rana asked shyly, Kate didn't reply and pulled Rana towards the door with her.

"Finally, peace in my own home." Carla reclined on the sofa with a wine.  
______________

Kate and Rana had been careful to only appear as friends in public, whilst it public knowledge by now Rana didn't want to draw any more attention to them.

"You are telling me Kate has a new girlfriend, she had an affair with a married woman, who is also Muslim, who has now been disowned by her family. That we are to welcome her, but not really tell anyone outside of the family, even though everyone already knows?" Jenny was exasperated with the information just dumped on her by Johnny.

"I wouldn't lead with that, but in a nutshell yes. This is the first time I have seen Kate so happy."

Jenny loved Johnny and was very happy with him, but the ongoing drama with his children was exhausting. "Who am I to judge, you did tell them it was three o'clock?" With the buzzer going off.

"I think I did?" Johnny smiled to himself, he had deliberately told Kate two o'clock to spend a little more time with her and Rana.

"Hi Dad, you remember Rana, my girlfriend." Kate held a nervous Rana's hand, she had been fidgeting all morning, worried what Johnny would think of her.

"Mr Connor, pleasure." Rana stuck her hand out for a formal handshake, only to be surprised with a hug.

"Come on in Rana, I think we are far past the Mr Connor stage, after all the support you gave me during my MS diagnosis, and for making our Kate so happy." Johnny was beaming, he already had a soft spot for Rana.

"Can I get anyone a drink?" Jenny offered, putting two and two together realising her husband had invited them over for two o'clock.

"Just a water for me please." Rana was still extremely nervous.

Kate leaned in. "A water? Since when do you drink water when wine is available?"

"Sorry I am just really nervous, I don't want to mess up."

Kate cupped her girlfriends face, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you, you could never mess up. Please try and relax." Kate headed over to Jenny to get some glasses of wine.

"Let's just get the elephant out of the room shall we, we all know you had an affair to be together. But the heart wants what the heart wants. Rana no one cares about your past, it's the future that counts, and if you keep making Kate as happy as you have, that is all I can ask." Johnny just wanted to get the poor girl to relax.

"Thank you, that means a lot. I do really love your daughter and will do all I can to make her happy." Rana wondered if this was how her ex-boyfriends felt when they met her parents for the first time. "Can you excuse me a moment." Rana disappeared into the toilet, she realised that Kate would never get to meet her parents, they would never say all they wanted was her to be happy, now they wouldn't spit on her if she was fire.

"I don't understand what you are going through, but my Dad left me when I was a child, for eight years he didn't care for me. We did eventually reconcile, I guess what I am trying to say, is that time can help, and you never know you and your family in the future, it might all work out." Jenny had seen Rana slip away and wanted to offer the girl some support.

"Thanks Jenny, I appreciate it. Sian said the same, just because her Dad hasn't changed his mind, it doesn't mean mine won't. It's just so lovely being here as Kate's girlfriend, doing the family lunch. It made me realise I will never have this, get to introduce Kate as my girlfriend."

"You are stuck with the mad Connor's now."

"I heard that!" Kate laughed placing a hand on the small of Rana's back, checking she was okay.

The buzzer went again, Johnny answered telling everyone to come up. "Carla, Aidan, Eva, Sian, where's Sophie?"

"She couldn't make it, something on at the church." Sian was still trying to get used to being part of a family and a large one at that, Carla had been insistent that she attend all family meet ups.

"How come you aren't there supporting your girlfriend?" Aidan smirked.

"Me and God we decided it wasn't going to work out between us, so we broke up." Aidan was always teasing Sian about not going to church. "I didn't see you at the gym this morning Aidan, did a cake distract you from going?" Sian threw back.

"Oh no babes, I wanted sex this morning, so he couldn't make it, and…"

"Eva, remember we had that chat about oversharing." Aidan grimaced.

"I thought you were going to take up running with me?" Kate joined in.

"Ladies, Kate you are his sister, and Sian I thought you were gay. Why are you all perving on my man?" Eva did her usual laugh at the end.

"Talking of Sophie, Sian can you explain yet again that I don't like being spoken to in the morning. She is so damn chipper, singing and dancing around. I will throw something next time she speaks to me." Carla hated mornings, even more so when someone was all happy in the mornings, it drove her mad.

"CHILDREN! Dinner is served." Jenny shouted over the top of everyone. "Roast ham, I boiled it in coke all night, so it should taste great."

"Pork?" Kate asked.

"Everyone loves my ham, what's wrong?"

"Rana can't eat pork, it's against her religion." Kate responded.

"Kate your girlfriend is a lesbian, I am sure that is against her religion as well." Jenny replied through gritted teeth.

"Jenny, Kate is just winding you up, I do eat ham and I am sure it will be delicious." Rana elbowed her girlfriend who was now laughing with the rest of the table.  
_______________

Kate had been walking on cloud nine the last month, sure her and Rana were still sneaking around to an extent, but everyone who was important knew. Sian and Kate had planned a romantic night out for the four of them, dinner in a flashy restaurant and then into town. "Hey, how do you always look so gorgeous?" Kate smiled catching Rana on her lunchbreak.

"I can't help it, I was born this way." Both of them burst out laughing.

"I'll pick you up from Imran's at seven thirty tonight, make sure you are ready." Kate moved in to kiss Rana who instead pulled her into a hug.

"Remember we are in public baby."

"Force of habit, when do you think we will go public? It's just that everyone knows now."

"I know, I suppose I am living in hope that my parents will change their mind. If they don't know we are still together, dirtying the family name…"

"Is that what you think we are doing? Us together is dirty?" Kate hadn't meant to snap.

"No, not at all. That is how my parents see us, what we have is special, I love you so much. I would never think that." Rana had noticed that Kate seemed to be getting frustrated with their agreement.

"I know, sorry I think I am just tired. Someone kept me up late last night." Kate noticed Rana blushing, she loved it. "I'll see you later."  
____________

"Sophie! Your date has arrived." Kevin smiled welcoming Sian in. "Going anywhere special?" Kevin had noticed how dressed up Sian was.

"We are going to that new flashy restaurant in town. Had to wait three months to get a table." Sian face broke into a massive smile when her girlfriend walked into the living room. "Wow, just wow. You look sensational."

"You look stunning, you know how much I love you in blue, and thank you." Sophie took the bunch of Amaryllis from Sian. "Where are we meeting Rana and Kate?"

"I said we would meet them in the Bistro."

"Sophie, Sian you both look beautiful." Rana gave them both a hug. "Not as exquisite as you of course.'

Kate gave a shy smile, still not quite used to the compliments that Rana showered her with. Caz hadn't been so forthcoming and Imogen, well she was Imogen. "Stop you are making me blush."

"Here you are." Imran appeared. "Why aren't you answering your phone?"

Rana checked her phone, there was six missed calls from Imran. "What's wrong?"

"It's Dad, he's had a heart attack."

"What? How serious?" Rana was on her feet gathering her things.

"I don't know, Mum just called, I thought you'd want to come with me."

"Of course." Rana looked down to a disappointed Kate. "I'm sorry."

"Go, go it's your Dad. Do you want me to come?"

"I don't think that is a good idea, do you? Come on Rana." Imran glared over to Kate to make sure she didn't follow.

"Poor Rana, I hope her Dad is okay." Sophie worried.

Sian noticed how upset Kate looked at being shut out of Rana's life at such a worrying time. "How can I be her girlfriend if I can't even support her now…" Kate looked down shaking her head. "Sorry guys, enjoy tonight."

"Do you think she will be okay?" Sophie asked her girlfriend.

"Of course, she will, it must be hard not being able to help the one you love. I am sure they will work it out. Now Ms Webster shall we continue our night."


End file.
